


Ready or Not

by xxxShyxPrincessxxx



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxShyxPrincessxxx/pseuds/xxxShyxPrincessxxx
Summary: “What's your name?” he finally asked, watching as she tilted her head to the side, taking in his own features before answering him carefully.“Vivian Maria Knight,” she pronounced the words carefully, and Tony could tell she usually struggled with it.“ Well Vivian, my name is Anthony Edward Stark, but everyone calls me Tony. I was wondering, how would you like to come stay with me?” Tony questioned the little girl carefully, watching as she hugged her stuffed monkey tighter to her chest, clearly thinking over what he was asking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Ready or Not**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 

**Prologue**

 

Tony glanced from the young girl seated on the sofa in his attorney's office to his attorney, lips pressed into a thin line as he took in the words the older man said to him.

“You're joking. This is some god awful prank Rhodey is playing on me isn't it?” he leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the attorney that had handled his father's affairs and was now in charge of his.

“I'm afraid not Mister Stark. The paternity test proves she is your daughter. Now you have three choices. Seeing as her mother just passed, she should have gone to her legal guardian. However you are her biological father. Custody falls to you automatically. However if you refuse to take custody of her she will be given to her legal guardian, her mother's brother. If he refuses to take the young girl in she will be put into the system until a family can be found to adopt her,” the attorney stated carefully, eyes reading over a few papers in front of him.

Tony glanced over his shoulder, finally looking at the little girl the man across him said was his daughter. She possessed champagne blonde curls that fell to just above her shoulders, amber colored eyes with a hint of green around the pupils, and golden skin. She looked like a tiny doll sitting on the leather couch in the attorney's office, a stuffed monkey clutched tightly in her small hands. Frowning slightly Tony returned his gaze to the man across from him.

“What are the chances her uncle won't take her in?” the older man was startled from his reading, looking at Tony from over the rim of his reading glasses and carefully thinking over his words.

“Frankly Mister Stark, I believe the chances of her uncle turning her away are quite high. He's in his last year of college at UCLA and he doesn't hold the best record to be responsible for a young girl. Her best chances are most likely with foster care until a permanent family can be found for her,” the attorney, Mister Goldstein, stated after a few minutes.

“The paternity test is a hundred percent certain she's mine?” Tony questioned after a moment of thinking over the man's words, his mind already decided as he pushed to his feet.

“Yes Mister Stark, what? Sir, what are you,” Mister Goldstein was cut off as Tony dropped into a crouch in front of the five year old girl, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he took in her facial features.

“What's your name?” he finally asked, watching as she tilted her head to the side, taking in his own features before answering him carefully.

“Vivian Maria Knight,” she pronounced the words carefully, and Tony could tell she usually struggled with it.  
“ Well Vivian, my name is Anthony Edward Stark, but everyone calls me Tony. I was wondering, how would you like to come stay with me?” Tony questioned the little girl carefully, watching as she hugged her stuffed monkey tighter to her chest, clearly thinking over what he was asking.

“My mommy isn't coming back is she?” her voice was barely above a whisper, and it honestly broke Tony's heart to hear the sadness that coated her voice before he slowly shook his head.

“No Sweet Pea, I'm afraid she isn't,” Tony spoke softly, watching as she sniffled quietly for a moment, a silent tear escaping from the corner of her eye before she nodded.

“Will I get my own room?” Tony couldn't help the small smirk that stretched across his lips at her question.

“Of course. And you can decorate it however you want. Pink with rainbows and unicorns?” he questioned, watching as she scrunched her nose in distaste at the suggestion.

“Sky blue with clouds,” she stated easily.

And that was how Tony Stark, play boy billionaire became a single father. After signing the papers to make it official, Tony escorted the young Miss Vivian to the Audi that Happy had waiting outside the attorney's office, engine running by the time they exited the glass doors. Happy glanced from the little blonde girl to his friend and employer, the confusion evident on his features.

“Happy, this is Vivian. She's going to be staying with me for a while. Vivian this is my friend, Happy,” Tony introduced, watching as Happy's eyes widened slightly before turning his attention to the young girl standing close to Tony and gripping his hand tightly.

“Hello Miss Vivian, it's a pleasure to meet you,” Happy offered her a wide smile, watching as she tentatively offered one of her own before following Tony to the side of the car and watching as Happy opened the back door for her to climb in.

“Tony, who is she?” Happy questioned after he shut the door behind her, rounding on his friend and watching the amazement that was still clearly in his eyes.

“That, Happy, is my daughter. Short fling in L.A. Didn't mention I knocked her up five years ago. She... Sadly she had a car accident and didn't make it. It was either take her, leave it to her flake of an uncle to claim her, or allow her to go into the system and maybe get adopted, maybe not. I couldn't let that happen so I took custody of her,” Tony explained, reaching into the front jacket pocket of his suit and retrieving his cell phone. Happy could only shake his head as he opened up the passenger door and slid into his seat.

“Jarvis?” Tony spoke, seating the phone on the dashboard after he slid into the driver's seat and put the car in drive.

“Yes sir?” Jarvis answered, and Tony glanced in the rear view mirror, noticing Vivian staring out the window as he began the drive back to his home.

“Order some sky blue and white paint and arrange for one to the rooms to be aired and readied for a guest,” Tony instructed, flicking the blinker to merge carefully.

“Of course sir. Would you like for me to hire some painters as well?” Jarvis questioned, obviously prepared to do as much. Glancing at the little girl in the back seat Tony shook his head.

“No, thank you Jarvis. I think this is going to be a fun experience for the both of us if we try painting her room ourselves,” Tony answered before disconnecting the call and turning most of his attention back to the road.

“Does she have any clothes or toys or you know other things children like?” Happy questioned, watching Tony carefully from the corner of his eye while pretending not to.

“Hey Sweet Pea,” Tony spoke up, glancing over his shoulder quickly to see if she was paying any attention to him. Luckily, she was.

“Do you have anything you would like to get from your other house?” he watched as her brows furrowed slightly, thinking over his words.

“No, Uncle Jimmy probably already went and threw everything away. It's what he did after Nana passed. I don't think he would have kept any thing of mine or mommy's,” Vivian answered carefully, shaking her head unaware of the anger that suddenly filled both Tony and Happy.

“Feel like going shopping or would you rather get home and take a nap?” Tony questioned, already planning on hacking this Uncle Jimmy's accounts for some form of retaliation. A wide yawn was his answer.

“Nap time it is,” he conceded, turning down the long drive way that led to his home.

“It's so pretty,” Vivian commented as she took in the view of the house alone. Tony smirked, glancing over his shoulder for a moment before commenting.

“You haven't seen anything yet Sweet Pea. I'll give you the grand tour after you've had a nap though. Come on, food, nap, tour, shopping. In that order,” Tony instructed, sliding out of the driver's seat after unbuckling his seat belt and jogging lightly to the other side to open her door for her before Happy had a chanced. A smile curved Tony's lips as he held his daughter's hand, leading her through the door way and into the usually quiet and empty house.

“Welcome home Sir,” Jarvis greeted, startling Vivian and causing her to jump slightly.

“Oh, nothing to be alarmed about Sweet Pea, that was just Jarvis,” Tony informed her, watching her carefully from the corner of his eye as she looked around the entry way.

“Who's Jarvis?” Vivian questioned, finally turning her inquisitive gaze towards Tony.

“He's the AI I created,” Tony answered, leading her towards the kitchen, Happy following behind them after he shut the door.

“What's an AI?” Vivian asked once Tony set her on one of the bar stools that lined his marble counter.

“An AI stands for Artificial Intelligence. He's nearly as smart as a human,” Tony explained as he turned towards the refrigerator to find something suitable for a five year old to eat.

“I beg to differ sir, clearly I'm more intelligent than you,” Jarvis voiced, a haughty note to his voice that caused Vivian to giggle quietly.

“Jarvis, none of your sass today. We have a guest, a young and impressionable guest I might add. Vivian, say hello to Jarvis. Jarvis say hello to Vivian, a five year old little girl,” Tony instructed, pulling out some jelly before making his way to the pantry.

“Hello Miss Vivian, please do not pick up any of Sir's bad habits,”Jarvis requested, earning another giggle from the young girl and an indignant huff from Tony.

“Hello Jarvis,” Vivian greeted quietly before returning her gaze to Tony who was making his way back to the marble counter with bread and peanut butter.

“Hope you like pb and j Sweet Pea, that's all I can really make,” Tony stated, reaching for a butter knife in a drawer.

“It's my favorite,” Vivian answered with a large grin. And Tony knew his life was about to get a thousand times better with her in the picture. He might not have been ready or expecting her, but he could adjust and she was a bright light, he knew she was going to accomplish great things.

 

 

**A/N: The prologue of how Tony discovered he had a daughter! Hope you enjoyed, the next chapter might be the creation of Iron Man, haven't fully decided just yet. Again Hope you enjoyed and keep an eye out for the next chapter! Let me know what you thought!!!**

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Ready or Not**

 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 

**Chapter 1**

 

There wasn't much that could surprise Vivian, not when Tony Stark is your father. There wasn't much that Vivian feared, again not when your father is Tony Stark. When she woke that morning, fear's icy fingertips gripping the base of her spine, she knew something was wrong. Kicking the emerald green duvet from around her legs, she slid from her bed, quietly padding across her bedroom to the door, listening carefully. Silence greeted her, and that alone told her something wasn't right. Since Tony had brought her to live with him nine years ago, the house has never been silent, Tony made sure of that.

“ _Why do you need to be so loud all the time?” she had complained a month after living with him, grumpy for the fifth morning in a row at being awoken at six in the morning because her father was tinkering with one of his machines or one of his cars. Tony had glanced over his shoulder, a smirk curling on his lips as he brought a mug of coffee to his lips._

“ _When I was younger, I grew up in a silent home. No one was allowed to make any noise or disturb my father whenever he was in his basement lab building something. It was the only rule, father needed silence. I don't want you to feel as if you can't come to me even when I'm working. If you get bored, lonely, restless, come to me. Tell me you want my attention. I don't want to be like my old man was and ignore you Sweet Pea. And you are just to adorable when you get all grumpy like this,” Tony answered easily._

Silence meant one of two things, Tony was planning a surprise party for her, which frankly, made no sense, or he wasn't home.

“Jarvis, is Dad home?” Vivian questioned the AI she had come to see as an unofficial older brother.

“I'm afraid not Miss Vivian,” Jarvis answered, however his words were a bit slower than normal, and that caused Vivian's brows to furrow slightly in confusion.

“Jarvis?” Vivian hesitated as she came to a stop at the bottom of the stair case, those icy fingers of fear gripping the base of her spine tighter.

“Yes Miss Vivian?” Jarvis sounded careful, as if he were attempting to chose his words.

“Where's Dad?” Vivian gripped the banister tightly, waiting for Jarvis to answer.

“I... I don't know where Sir is Miss Vivian. I... I can't seem to locate him,” Jarvis answered, his tone distraught. Pain. That was what Vivian felt as her hand lifted to her chest, fisting the fabric of her tank top tightly as she fought for breath.

“Jar... Call Miss Potts and Uncle Rhodey.” it wasn't a demand, not really.

“Happy has just pulled into the drive with both Miss Potts and Colonel Rhodes Miss Vivian,” Jarvis answered. Vivian released a rush of air before pulling herself together long enough to reach one of the bar stools that surrounded the island that separated the kitchen from the living room. Collapsing atop the stool, she rested her forehead against the cool tile, trying to regulate her breathing as she waited for her father's assistant and close friend to enter the house.

“Where is my father Uncle Rhodey?” her voice was low, yet she knew both of them were close enough to hear her.

“We're doing everything in our power to find him Vivi, I promise. I won't stop until I bring Tony home,” Rhodey promised, pulling the fourteen year old girl to his chest once he heard her breath hitch.

“Vivian, you know your father is doing everything in his power to find a way home. He would never leave you, never,” Pepper whispered, running a soothing hand over the champagne blonde curls that fell to the middle of the young girl's back.

“What if... what if he's hurt? What if... what if they want him to build something for them and he can't? What if..... what if he needs help and we can't do anything because we can't find him?” every fear that had bounced through her head since Jarvis alerted her that Tony could not be found was voiced in that moment.

“Oh Vivi, your father is a tough man. He will find a way home, I know him. He's to stubborn to give up. He wants to be here to see you go on your first date, to prom, graduate high school, go to college, graduate from there after changing your major because you can't make up your mind, he will find a way back, just for you,” Pepper assured the young girl, pulling her away from Rhodey and hugging her to her chest as she rubbed soothing circles in the center of her back.

_Pepper stood across from Tony, watching as he fixed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich carefully._

“ _You can't ignore all of your lunch meetings just because you feel the need to make yourself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich Mister Stark,” Pepper chided, arms crossed over her chest and a frown pulling on her lips._

“ _I thought being the Ceo of a company gave me to power to do whatever I wanted,” Tony replied, a smirk curling on his lips as he cut the sandwich in half, a proud smile on his lips._

“ _Mister Stark, this meeting was extremely important to the company. You could have lost this contract simply because of your arrogance,” Pepper snapped, narrowing her eyes fractionally as she watched the man who signed her checks shrug lightly._

“ _If they can't get over the fact that I have prior engagements, which I informed you not to schedule any meetings for lunch by the way, than we don't need their business,” Tony answered easily, setting the two halves on a plate before reaching for three green apple slices. Carefully he set the plate on the marble island before turning back to the fridge and pulling out a pitcher of lemonade._

“ _Sir, I'm afraid that isn't how this world works,” Pepper spoke, an exhausted note coloring her voice._

“ _Jarvis, be a darling and summon Sweet Pea for me, tell her lunch is ready and that I won't be able to,”_

“ _Who's this?” Tony stopped speaking for a moment, glancing towards the entrance of the kitchen._

“ _I'm going to buy you a bell Sweet Pea. It isn't nice to sneak up on people, I thought I told you that already,” Pepper watched as a doll like little girl merely shrugged her delicate shoulders easily before climbing on one of the bar stools and pulling her plate closer to her._

“ _Where's your?” she questioned, glancing at Tony with her big hazel colored eyes._

“ _Sadly, I don't think I'll be able to join you for our daily lunch date Sweet Pea, Miss Potts here says I'm needed back at the office for some important business,” Tony answered sadly, heaving a sigh and pouting his lips slightly._

_“You can't stay for lunch?” her lips pulled down in a frown as she set her apple slice down, looking from her father to the woman standing across from him._

“ _I'll reschedule,” Pepper finally muttered once Vivian turned her big eyes towards her._

“ _You have got to teach me that one Kid. Miss Potts, this is Vivian. Vivian, this is my assistant Miss Potts,” Tony introduced after reaching for four more slices of bread._

“ _Nice to meet you Miss Potts,” Vivian greeted with a wide toothy grin, and Pepper could only return the smile._

“Colonel Rhodes, I believe I've found Sir,” Jarvis spoke up after a moment. Vivian pulled away from Pepper, eyes widening as she turned her attention to her father's best friend.

“What are you still doing here? Go get my dad,” she demanded, practically pushing him out the front door, eager to see her father as soon as possible. Rhodey only chuckled, shaking his head before looking over his shoulder towards Pepper.

“Don't worry. I think I can keep her from hacking satellite surveillance cameras long enough for you to extract Tony and return him to her,” Pepper answered his questioning look with a roll of her eyes before turning her attention on the young girl in front of her.

“No hacking satellite surveillance cameras,” she warned, watching the perfectly arched eyebrow lift slightly, as if accepting a silent challenge. And considering who her father was, it most likely was a silent invitation to see if she could get past Pepper.

“Fine, no hacking,” she conceded, which raised a flag in Pepper's mind only for her to put it off for the moment.

“Go bring Tony home Rhodey before Vivi does something no one is going to like and cause Tony to yell at everyone,” Pepper urged, shaking her head before sauntering towards the living room

_“So I just got a phone call from Apple saying their servers were just hacked by an outside source. Funnily enough they traced the hack and the closest they could get was that coffee shop you enjoy so much,” Tony's voice was light, and Vivian knew he was biding his time before he exploded._

“ _Funny, who would hack Apple,” she didn't look up from the laptop she had helped Tony build, typing away for a few moments before glancing towards her father from the corner of her eye._

“ _Vivian, why would you hack Apple?” he asked carefully, entering her room and sitting on the edge of her bed._

“ _They... they were saying that the Iphone was better than the Stark Phone some how and published these tests that were obviously faked. I just proved they were faked and published the knowledge for the public,” she answered lightly, shrugging her shoulders._

“ _God you really are my child,” Tony stated with a chuckle, shaking his head._

“ _I'm make sure next time you hack it won't be traced,” he stated, kissing the top of her head before leaving her._

“Jarvis, how is that fire wall looking?” Vivian whispered, watching Pepper from the corner or her eye. She had her blu tooth ear piece connected so she and Jarvis could speak without Pepper over hearing them, carefully working on finding a satellite image of her father, or video footage of him being escorted onto an airbase.

“Back door was just found Miss Vivian, I should have video footage in just a moment,” Jarvis answered easily. A smirk danced on her lips before glancing up to notice Pepper standing over her.

“Vivian, I thought we agreed no hacking,” Pepper chided lightly, raising a delicate eyebrow.

“You said I couldn't hack. You never said Jarvis couldn't,” Vivian answered with a lazy shrug, a smirk dancing on her lips.

“God you really are Tony's daughter,” Pepper commented lightly, rolling her eyes before sliding into the seat beside her to watch the video footage of Tony being loaded onto a plane.

“Did you ever really doubt that?” Vivian teased, an easy smile stretching her lips as she saw her father. He would be home soon. She didn't know that would be the start of a new adventure for them until she saw the Iron Man suit he built. But it was just a new chapter in their lives.

 

**A/N: Chapter 1 completed! Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought. I think the next chapter will be a jump to the Avengers. And you know freak out over her dad fighting aliens in New York!**

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Ready or Not**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought!**

**Chapter 2**

 

New York was under attack. New York was under attack by Aliens and there were these superheroes trying to stop them. Vivian's heart stopped in her chest when she caught sight of her father being chased by three of the aliens.

“Hey, you okay Viv?” her roommate questioned once she saw how pale she had gotten.

“No, yeah I'm fine. I just.. I just need some air,” Vivian rushed out, escaping her dorm and walking briskly towards the parking lot until she reached her Harley Tony had bought her for her sixteenth birthday. She slid her blu tooth ear piece out of her jacket pocket, connecting it to her phone and waiting to hear the beep.

“Jarvis?” she questioned lightly, sliding her jean clad leg over her bike and pulling her helmet over her head.

“Yes Miss Vivian?” Jarvis answered slowly, his voice careful.

“Where is my father?” she revved the engine of the bike, pulling away from the curb of the school and pulling onto the street.

“Sir is a bit indisposed of at the moment Miss Vivian,” Jarvis replied, and Vivian could hear how reluctant the AI was to tell her that.

“Override Vivian Maria Stark. Jarvis, patch me through to my father now,” Vivian demanded, pulling to a stop at a red light.

“Kind of busy right now Sweet Pea, can I call you back?” Tony answered after a moment, yelping as something hit him.

“'Fraid not Pops. Tell me you are not in New York right now,” Vivian practically growled, weaving her way through the traffic.

“Vivi, I can't tell you that. Remember, we promised we wouldn't lie to each other after that one mishap with that boy you were seeing in high school,” Tony stated easily, and Vivian could hear someone questioning who Tony was talking to.

“You're fighting Aliens in New York Dad! Are you insane?” Vivian growled the words this time, her grip on her handle bars tightening as she pulled to another stop, closing her eyes in frustration.

“You know for a fact that I am Sweet Pea, but really, now is not the time to be having this conversation,” Tony commented, and Vivian knew he was right.

“Stay safe Daddy, I'm on my way now. Just... don't do anything stupidly heroic okay?” she hated how small her voice sounded, and she hated how her throat felt thick with tears yet she couldn't help the tightening she felt in her chest at the thought of her father getting hurt because he was doing the right thing.

“Can't make that promise Vivi, you know I can't. But I promise, I won't die. I have to be around to threaten away any potential college boyfriends or future son in laws,” Tony spoke softly, ignoring the looks he was getting from Rogers and Barton.

“See you in a few hours Pops,” Vivian whispered, waiting for her father to reply before she could disconnect the call.

“See you in a few hours Sweet Pea,” Tony answered, the line disconnecting.

Vivian pulled off to the side of the road after a moment, ripping her helmet off and tossing it onto the seat of her Harley before taking a few steps away from the bike and running her fingers through her waist length champagne blonde strands, tousling them as she began to pace up and down the dirt road she had stopped on.

“Jarvis, connect me to Pepper,” Vivian demanded, biting sharply on her bottom lip to keep the tears from falling.

“I'm afraid Miss Potts is in a meeting at the moment Miss Vivian,” Jarvis answered after a moment, and Vivian exhaled a breath.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Jarvis, make sure nothing happens to Pops. Make sure he's alright until I'm able to get there. Don't let him die today, please,” She shouted the curses to the sky before quietly whispering her request to the AI she had grown up knowing could do anything.

“Of course Miss Vivian,” Jarvis replied. Inhaling a deep breath and holding it for a few seconds before releasing it, Vivian made her way back towards the Harley and swung her jean clad leg over the seat before pulling on her helmet and revving the engine. She had roughly two hundred and eleven miles until she reached New York, she couldn't make another stop for a break down until she was at least a bit closer.

 

Two hours later, she was stopped at a gas station, checking her phone for any updates on what was happening in New York. So far it appeared the battle had stopped, all the aliens were gone, and the Avengers, as they were calling themselves, were all alive, her father included. She had exhaled a sigh of relief at that bit of information as she was filling up her gas tank and munching on a bag of chips.

“Jarvis, call Dad,” Vivian spoke up after a moment, pocketing her phone and listening as the other line began to ring.

“Vivi, I'm fine, honest,” Tony's exasperated voice stated once he answered.

“Just checking up and making sure your ticker didn't give out on you once the adrenaline wore off,” she stated easily, glancing over her shoulder at the gas pump, checking how much longer she had until her tank was full.

“How far out are you?” Tony questioned, easily understanding what she was really asking.

“About an hour,” she replied, crumbling the bag of chips and tossing it into the trashcan beside the gas pump.

“Dinner sound good? I'll cook,” Tony offered and Vivian couldn't help rolling her eyes as she replaced the nozzle and capped her gas tank.

“Tony's famous PB and J's?” She asked, swinging her leg over the seat to straddle her bike and sliding her helmet on before twisting the key and revving the engine.

“My specialty Sweet Pea,” Tony answered, and she could hear the smirk in his voice. She pulled away from the gas station, a small smile stretching across her lips.

“Sounds like a plan Pops. See you in an hour,” she could hear Tony chuckling on the other end of the phone before his reply of 'see you in an hour' reached her ears. Vivian merged onto the highway that led to New York, excitement thrumming through her veins at the thought of seeing her father for her own eyes.

 

She stood in the lobby of Stark Tower, amber eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at the receptionist, refusing to allow her entry.

“I can assure, Mister Stark is expecting me,” Vivian stated, crossing her arms over her chest as the bleached blonde receptionist glared right back.

“You are not on his calendar. I can't allow just anyone claiming that Mister Stark is expecting them into the tower.

“Rachel, Miss Vivian is always allowed in the Tower. Tony is always happy to see her,” Happy came to her rescue, exiting the elevator to see the two women staring each other down. The smug grin that danced across Vivian's lips was reminiscent to one Tony always sported whenever he was feeling victorious and Happy couldn't help but shake his head at the sight as he escorted her to the elevator and pressing the bottom for the pent house.

“You really are his kid,” Happy stated, shaking his head as she leaned back against the railing, shrugging her shoulders.

“So I've been told,” was all Vivian said as she waited for the elevator doors to open.

Tony looked Vivian over, taking in her appearance. He hadn't seen her in nearly three months, and he was only to happy to see her in person once again. She was still on the short side, standing at five feet and four inches. Her champagne blond curls reached her waist, and her amber gold eyes were sharp as they looked over him. She reminded him of a porcelain doll his mother was always fond of, except for her clothing choices as well as the piercings. She had a bar going through her left eyebrow, a stud on her right nostril, and multiple earrings lining both her ears. Her clothing was similar to what he would where, white tank top that hugged her torso, tight black jeans that were low on her hips, black combat boots adding a few extra inches of height, and a black leather jacket. Vivian looked over Tony, holding two plates of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with apple slices in both hands. His dark hair was damp, freshly showered, a white tank top covered his torso, and black jeans fit his hips, and Vivian couldn't help rolling her eyes.

“Can't believe we match,” she muttered, entering the pent house and throwing her arms around his neck. Tony exhaled a grunt, a soft smile dancing on his lips as he relaxed into her hold.

“You should expect it by this point Sweet Pea, you always idolized me, it's only natural that you try to dress like me,” Tony stated, offering her a wink before leading her towards the marble counter so they could eat.

“So tell me about your college experience so far,” Tony ordered, relaxing in the familiar atmosphere his daughter offered, forgetting for the moment that he had just stopped an Alien Invasion.

“It's not so bad. But I don't think I want to do it for four more years. Thinking about graduating early,” she replied after swallowing a rather generous bite of her sandwich.

“Sounds like a solid plan to me,” Tony spoke, his voice soft as he just looked her over, utterly amazed at the young woman sitting beside him.

“What?” She asked, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

“Nothing,” Tony replied, shaking his head, that soft smile never leaving his lips as he asked what she thought of her classes, falling into an easy conversation about computer technologies as well as engineering.

 

She stayed the night in the pent house, sleeping on the couch because she would rather be close to her father who had fallen asleep on his favorite recliner than make her way to her bed room. She had stayed awake a few minutes longer, just taking in his peaceful expression before she had finally drifted off herself.

“Love you Daddy,” she whispered into the quiet of the night, snuggling under the warm throw blanket she was certain Pepper had bought.

“Love you more Sweet Pea,” she vaguely heard Tony's reply, a smile curling on her lips as she finally, finally allowed sleep to claim her. She knew everything would be alright now, her father was alive, New York had been saved, and she got to spend the night with her father after being away and worrying about him for three months. They would be find, she knew that much. She was content for the night, until the real world caught up with her and she began fretting over term papers and whether or not her father was eating regularly or sleeping more than two hours. Now, in this moment, was perfect.

 

 

**A/N: And there is Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed, feel free and let me know what you thought! Next chapter she will meet the Maximoff Twins who hate her father! But hey, he grows on everyone!**

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Ready or Not**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 

**Chapter 3**

 

The first time Steve meets Vivian Maria Stark, he's in the gym of Avenger's Tower working his way through his third punching bag. She had entered about thirty minutes earlier and was in a corner doing yoga. She had been quiet, and Steve barely noticed she was even there.

“Your up swings are to jerky,” her low voice startled him, causing him to pause, catching the punching bag on it's swing back. He glanced over his shoulder, lifting an eyebrow in question as he watched her roll up her mat.

“I'm sorry?” he was slightly confused by her statement, turning to face her.

“Your left up swings, they're to jerky. Your opponent will realize your move before you're able to execute it. You want the movements to be fluid, kind of like a dance,” Vivian stated easily, shrugging her shoulders lightly as she made her way towards the gym exit.

“How would you know if my up swing was to jerky?” Steve questioned before she could step over the threshold.

“My dad is a big fan of boxing, even if he is crap at it. But, he made sure I learned, that's how I would know if your up swing was to jerky,” she stated easily, a smirk curving her lips before she left the gym. Steve could only shake his head, returning his attention towards his punching bag and working on his up swing, just as the strange little girl suggested.

The second time Steve sees Vivian Maria Stark she is in the garage of the Avenger's Tower, carefully standing on the bumper of one of Tony's Audi and fiddling with something under the hood.

“Need help there Doll?” he questioned, amusement coloring his voice at the sight she presented bent over the side of the car.

“Actually, if you could be a doll and hand me the torque wrench over there, that would be much appreciated,” she answered, not bothering to glance up from what ever it was she was doing. Steve handed the wrench over to her, furrowing his brow as he actually looked at the car she was working on.

“I don't think Tony would like you messing under the hood of one of his cars,” Steve commented after a moment, leaning back against her work bench to watch as she barely came up for air.

“He won't mind so much, especially when it starts driving a lot smoother. He gets so distracted with his projects he forgets to maintain his vehicles sometimes,” she stated, finally looking up to notice Steve watching her.

“I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Vivian, but all my friends call me Vivi,” she offers after a moment, straightening her body to her full height and offering him her grease covered hand. Steve smiled brightly, shaking it.

“Steve, pleasure to meet you Vivi,” he greeted, watching the wide smile stretch across her lips before she shut the hood of the Audi and grabbed a grease rag to start cleaning her hands.

“Captain Rogers, better known as Captain America. Frozen in ice for more than seventy years, close friends with Howard Stark,” Vivian spoke the facts she had read in his file, running her hands under the warm water in the sink towards the entrance of the garage.

“Read my file?” Steve questioned, walking closer towards the short girl with pale blonde curls piled on the top of her head in a messy bun. Oil stained the white tank top she was wearing that hugged her torso, rips and grease stains decorated the legs of the jeans that fit on her hips.

“My dad hated you for the longest time. One night, he came home from one of his parties drunk, watched one of the old films Gramps always filmed, and I would sit with him until he fell asleep. But that night, we were watching one of the earlier films and dad turns to me and tells me, 'Vivi, do you know just how much I hated that guy growing up? My old man would go on and on and on about the great Captain America and how I would never amount to what he could have. I hated him,' and I remember doing research on you, because well I wasn't a clone of my dad like everyone thought. I wanted a reason to hate you, and I just couldn't find one,” Vivi stated drying her hands and turning to face him with a wry grin stretching on her lips.

The third time Steve sees Vivian Maria Stark, he had just woken from one of his nightmares. He had wandered into the common area where the team usually hung around to find her in the kitchen.

“There a reason you're awake at three in the morning Doll?” he questioned, watching her dance around the silent kitchen.

“Couldn't sleep. What about you Cap?” she replied easily, turning her attention to the bowl set out in front of her.

“Same,” was all he mumbled as he pulled himself on to one of the bar stools that lined the breakfast counter, leaning his elbows on them to watch her.

“Triple chocolate cupcakes,” she answered his silent question, easily pouring even portions into the cup cake liners.

“Sounds good,” he stated, listening her hum in agreement.

“Pepper would make them for me whenever I had a nightmare when I was younger and well, Pops doesn't sleep very well anymore, not since the battle of New York. I figured since I don't have to be back at MIT until Thursday, I'd over dose him on chocolate cupcakes,” she explained, and that was when truly understood just who her father was. It wasn't as if she had been keeping it a secret, dropping hints in the three conversations they've had, but he never really pieced it together.

“Maybe he should talk to someone about it,” Steve offered, pushing just to confirm his suspicions.

“Starks don't talk about their feelings Cap,” Vivian stated with a snort, “much less to random strangers,” she continued, shaking her head as the image of Tony laying on a couch spilling his inner most thoughts to a random stranger danced through her mind.

“Do you have to be so loud so early?” Tony's tired voice drifted to their ears and Steve tensed slightly at the intrusion. Vivian offered her father a wide grin before shrugging her shoulders.

“Cap said something funny, and for the record, we weren't being that loud,” she stated, and Steve watched as Tony drapped an arm over her shoulders, pulling her into his side and kissing her temple before making his way around the breakfast counter and sitting next to Steve.

“Sure you weren't Sweet Pea, sure you weren't,” Tony mumbled, resting his cheek against his fist and watching as Vivian continued to chatter as she waited for her cupcakes to bake.

 

The first time Natasha meets Vivian Maria Stark, she knows there is something different about the girl. She isn't like all the agents that swarm the Tower. She's small, delicate looking, yet Natasha knows better than to judge someone by their size alone, that was how most of her targets died. The doll of a girl is at easy in the Tower, telling Natasha she was familiar with it long before it was opened to Shield. She finds Vivian in the garage of the Tower, knelt beside her Ducati and Natasha can't help the territorial feeling that creeps into her chest at the sight of the stranger touching something that belongs to her.

“Didn't your mother ever tell you not to touch something that doesn't belong to you?” Natasha's voice is low as she comes to stand behind the girl, arms crossed over her chest and a disapproving glare on her face.

“Actually once before she passed, but that was because Donna from next door had this doll that she broke the arm off of. I snuck over, grabbed her doll and brought it home to fix it. Ma thought I was just jealous she had the doll and I didn't. But you know, I was like four at the time. Pops always told me if you don't like the way something sounds, you might want to tweak it, just a little. You needed new spark plugs by the way,” Nat could barely keep up with how fast she was talking and she knew only one person who spoke like that.

“You're Stark's kid aren't you?” she questioned, her emerald green eyes narrowing slightly as Vivian finally looked over her shoulder, a smirk dancing on her lips as she took in Natasha's face.

“You were Pepper's assistance for like two months if I remember correctly, didn't you ever read the personnel files that woman kept?” she stated simply, pushing to her feet and wiping her hands on the legs of her jeans she was wearing.

“That would have been an invasion of privacy,” Natasha stated automatically, and she watched as Vivian quirked an eyebrow, snorting and shaking her head.

“Please, you're a super spy. I know better than that. But yeah I'm Stark's kid,” she answered with an easy shrug before leaving the garage with Natasha staring after her.

The second time she sees Vivian, the younger girl is in the gym, practicing ballet in one of the corners Tony had set up to look like a studio. Before she thought that was because he had read her file, now she was beginning to think it was for the little doll he kept in the tower. Natasha sauntered towards her, going through the motions of stretching as she watched the younger girl from the corner of her eye.

“Ballet as well as a grease monkey, well aren't you full of surprises,” she commented after a moment, smirking as Vivian shrugged her shoulders lightly.

“My father is a genius who builds stuff, my mother enjoyed dancing. I picked two things from both and applied them to life,” she answered the unasked questioned, closing her eyes and going through the motions of one of her mother's favorite dances.

“You're different from others Vivian,” Natasha murmured, watching the smile stretch on the younger girls lips once they had finished their dances.

“Yeah well being like everyone else is boring, and my friends call my Vivi,” she stated, making to leave the gym.

“My friends call my Nat,” Natasha called after her, watching as Vivian turned to glance over her shoulder, offering a wide grin in return.

The third time Natasha sees Vivian, its three in the morning, and she's dancing in the kitchen as she bakes, Steve and Tony seated in front of the breakfast bar watching her, laughing at whatever she is talking about.

“Having a party and no one invited me?” Natasha teased lightly, propping a hip against the door jam and crossing her arms over her chest. The three occupants turned to look at Natasha, sheepish expressions coloring their features.

“Did we wake you?” Steve questioned, wincing slightly in guilt. Nat merely rolled her eyes, sauntering further into the room and sliding onto a bar stool bedside Steve.

“Please, I like my sleep Rogers. The Tower could have exploded and it wouldn't have woken me. Sadly I just couldn't sleep,” Natasha explained, turning her attention towards the petite girl on the other side of the counter, humming softly under her breath.

“There a reason you three awake at this ungodly hour?” she asked after a moment, quirking an eyebrow in question.

“Couldn't sleep,” they all answered together, and Natasha's eyes swept over their body language in slight confusion. Steve's shoulders were tense, telling Natasha he most likely had a nightmare, Tony's features were slouching, telling of exhaustion, and Vivian's body was completely relaxed, telling she was awake willingly. Nat just hummed after a moment, relaxing and listening to the conversation that began to flow once more, completely at ease with the others in the room.

 

The first time Bruce met Vivian Maria Stark, he was in the labs with Tony working on Friday. They had been awake for nearly three days and it was beginning to show. No one had ventured into the labs to remind either scientist to eat, sleep, or shower, and they were to preoccupied to remember such things themselves. Tony was sitting in front of one of his work benches, tweaking a piece of machinery as he kept dozing, only to wake himself. The whirring of the automatic doors caught Bruce's attention, drawing him away from the design he was going over to catch sight of a girl, no older than twenty entering the labs. She looked about five feet four inches, and her pale blonde curls were piled atop her head in a messy bun. An AC/DC band shirt was to large for her petite frame, the collar sliding off one shoulder, and a pair of leggings covering her legs. Bruce decided this is most likely what she lounged around in, before he focused his attention on where she was headed. He watched as she sat one of Tony's favorite green energy drinks in front of him, a plate full of sandwiches sitting next to it, and wrapped her slender arms around his shoulders before murmuring something only Tony would be able to hear before kissing his cheek and walking away. She offered Bruce a small smile and a slight nod which he returned before exiting the lab. That was the moment he knew she was special. She was obviously close to Tony and he knew just how difficult his fellow genius could be to be around, hell Pepper hadn't once ventured down to the labs because she knew how he worked.

“Sweet Pea brought us some brain food with a reminder to sleep for atleast two hours before trying to work on Friday any more tonight,” Tony spoke after he took a swallow of his drink, pointing to the pile of sandwiches next to him.

“Sweet Pea?” Bruce questioned quietly, quirking an eyebrow, but not saying much, not really anyway.

“It's what I've called her since she was five. It just sort of stuck,” Tony explained absentmindedly, not really paying attention. Bruce just hummed before picking up one of the sandwiches and taking a bite. He was slightly surprised to find that it was Peanut Butter and Jelly.

The second time Bruce meets Vivian Maria Stark, she's in the labs before either him or Tony have made it down there. He has a cup on coffee in his hands and is startled to see her small body leaning over one of the designs they have.

“You know, if you kept it as a satellite it would be available whenever it was needed,” she commented, not bothering to look up as she continued to read over the paper in front of her.

“Yeah, I think Tony mentioned that, but you know the whole government issue thing,” Bruce replied after taking a sip, watching her carefully.

“There is that one set back, but than again, Tony Stark. He could launch a satellite and the government wouldn't even bat an eye lash because he is one of their contracts,” she stated, shrugging her shoulders and straightening her spine until she was standing at her full height.

“Point,” Bruce conceded, nodding his head slightly.

“I'm Vivian by the way,” she spoke after a moment of silence, turning and leaning back against Tony's work bench.

“Bruce,” he replied, offering a tight smile.

“I know, you're like Dad's one true love besides Pepper because you understand when he starts talking Science,” she answered, smirking slightly as Bruce's eyes widened.

“Good to know,” and he doesn't comment on her calling Tony dad because he kinda figured as much when she entered the labs that first time.

The third time Bruce sees Vivian Maria Stark, it's three in the morning, and way to early to actually be awake considering he had just gone to bed not even two hours earlier because he had gotten a formula stuck in his head and had wanted to write it down. He sees her sitting on the counter beside the sink, head turned to face Steve, Tony, and Natasha sitting at the breakfast counter and the four of them are talking about nonsense and laughing, and Bruce feels warmth in his chest for the first time in a long time at the sight and just stands there, because even though he barely knows these people, barely knows this strange genius's daughter, he knows they are all going to meet a lot to him, they are becoming the family he forgot he had needed. Slowly and quietly he makes his way towards the breakfast counter, sliding onto a bar stool beside Tony and just listening as Steve tells war stories, and Natasha offers tips on how to disarm a man, and Tony just grins brightly because he always grins brightly whenever his daughter is around. And he is content for the first time in a long time.

 

**A/N: Chapter four will be Clint and Sam meeting Vivian and then we will get to where she meets the Twins and Ultron tries to kill the human race! Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Ready or Not**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought!**

**Chapter 4**

 

The first time Clint met Vivian Maria Stark, he was watching some idiotic movie Darcy had suggested to him alone at one in the morning because he couldn't sleep. He was just about to get up to turn it off when she entered the communal area and glanced at the screen as she made her way towards the kitchen.

“This movie is horrible,” she stated, shaking her head as she turned her attention back to the fridge she was standing in front of.

“A friend suggested it, thought I would check it out. Didn't realize just how bad it was until about ten minutes into it,” he commented, shrugging his shoulders as he watched her from his peripheral vision.

“If you want something that will put you to sleep, I'd suggest something that you don't really have to pay attention to,” her voice drifted from the open door of the fridge, and Clint's brows furrowed slightly.

“How did you know I couldn't sleep?” he asked tilting his head as he watched her shut the fridge door, opening a vitamin water and taking a swallow before answering.

“It's one in the morning and you were trying to watch a shitty movie. If that doesn't scream sleep deprivation, I don't know what does,” Vivian stated with an easy shrug. Clint released a slight chuckle, running his hand over his head as he nodded in slight agreement.

“You have a point. What is a good remedy for sleep deprivation?” he questioned, a wry smile stretching on his lips. Vivian grinned, jumping over the back of the couch and sitting next to him, taking the remote from the coffee table and flicking on Netflix.

“My favorite cure is Netflix. My dad and I usually binge watch random shows and just fall asleep on the couch,” Vivian stated easily, looking for a show to watch.

“Dad has trouble sleeping?” Clint questioned, watching this strange girl from the corner of his eyes. She only hummed, finally deciding on a show for them to watch and relaxing against the cushions of the couch.

The second time Clint met Vivian Maria Stark, she hiding around a corner, giggling softly into her hands and obviously waiting for something. Clint can't resist, on silent feet he makes his way over to her, crouching slightly until he is level with her ear before voicing his question and startling her.

“What's so funny Shortcake?” He watched as she jumped slightly before turning to look at him, a wide grin stretching on her lips.

“I might have switched Pop's shampoo with hot pink temporary hair dye. Just waiting until he notices so I can snap a picture and post it on Instagram,” she explained, watching as Clint chuckled slightly at her excitement, eager to see her handy work as well.

“You certainly have a mean streak in you kid,” he commented lightly, watching as she shrugged her shoulders.

“He shouldn't have spied on my date last night,” was all she said before they heard the whirring of the automatic doors and Tony Stark rushing through them, a furious look on his face.

“VIVIAN MARIA STARK,” he bellowed, his face turning red before Vivian twisted around the corner long enough to snap a photo before taking off running, Clint glancing at Tony and finally registering just what she said.

“She's your kid?” he knew it sounded more like a statement rather than an inquiry, but he was still in shock.

“Yeah, she's mine. And when I get my hands on her she's going to wish she hadn't graduated early from MIT!” he hollered before chasing after his daughter, leaving Clint shaking his head after them, mumbling under his breath, “She's definitely his kid,” before making his way towards the communal area to inform Nat of what was going on.

The third time Clint sees Vivian Maria Stark, it is three in the morning and she is in the kitchen, sitting on the counter besides the sink and teasing Steve while Tony watches with a fondness only a father could ever possess and Nat adds a few words here and there, and Bruce watching with amusement coloring his features.

“I thought the whole late night talks were our thing Shortcake?” Clint calls from the entry way, a half smile stretching his lips as the others turn to face him. He watches as Vivian shrugs lightly, grinning widely as he takes the seat beside Nat and watches her.

“Better late to a party than never showing up,” is all she says, and Clint is content with that, watching how the others interact with this strange girl who is so easy to get along with.

 

The first time Thor meets Vivian Maria Stark, he is near the labs, waiting for Jane to finish recording a bit of data she found. Vivian is carrying a tray holding a plate of sandwiches, a green energy drink he knows Stark is fond of, and what he is certain is a mug of herbal tea that Banner drinks, considering that is where she is headed. She glances up just before the automatic doors open to see Thor standing in the hall, cocking her head for a moment before speaking.

“Does Doctor Foster need anything?” her voice was low and had startled Thor, causing him to jump slightly at the sound.

“Uh no, my Jane doesn't need anything,” Thor stutters, shaking his head as he looks over the tiny girl, smaller than his Jane. She offers a soft smile, nodding her head before venturing into the labs that contained Doctor Banner and Stark.

The second time Thor meets Vivian Maria Stark, she is exiting Jane's lab with Darcy, both girls laughing about something or other as Thor stops his strides to glance at both of them.

“Hey Thunder Bro, don't worry, Jane's eaten and had plenty of water. Just make sure she goes to bed at a decent hour,” Darcy instructed, a wide toothy grin stretching her lips. Thor nods his head before turning his eyes to the strange girl who looks familiar to him.

“You are related to one of the scientist, either Doctor Banner or Stark,” Thor finally states, tilting his head as the young girl grins, nodding her head to confirm. Darcy glances between them, confusion written on her features.

“Excuse me, you are related to one of the mad scientists and never told me?” she demands, placing her hands on her hips and narrowing her blue eyes towards her newest friend.

“I tend to keep that to myself, people like to judge,” Vivian states with a shrug, focusing her amber eyes on Thor.

“Stark. My name is Vivian, all my friend's call me Vivi though,” she offers, watching Thor nod before leading Darcy away.

The third time Thor meets Vivian Maria Stark, he is making his way from the labs, deciding to find something to eat while he waits for Jane to come up for air. He stops at the entryway, eyes taking in the scene before him. Vivian is seated on the counter next to the sink, body angled to faces those seated around the breakfast counter, and her voice holding a teasing note. He watches as Steve's features take on a playful scowl, Stark possesses an amused expression, fondness coloring the edges just as his mother's used to. Agent Romanoff's lips are turned up in a delicate smirk, and Doctor Banner looks amused, content to be around them, while Agent Barton laughs at something Vivi had said. And Thor can't stop the warm feeling in his chest as he looks at the people he considers friends, those he considers family. He grins, making his way towards the counter and standing beside Doctor Banner, not saying anything as Vivian continues to tease Steve before turning her sights onto Agent Barton.

 

The first time Sam met Vivian Maria Stark, he knew she held some relation to Tony. It wasn't that she was the spitting image of him, because she wasn't. She may possess his curls, his eyes, but that was were the physical resemblances ended. She had champagne blonde curls that fell to her lower back, amber eyes that were far sharper than she allowed anyone to believe, golden skin from being in the sun constantly, full lips, and a small nose. She was short, like Tony, standing at five feet four inches, and she was delicate to look at, small boned that made everyone want to protect her. She didn't physically look like Tony, no. What told him of their relation was the way she acted, the way she spoke. She was sarcastic, confident, always three steps ahead of everyone. Sam knew she was related to Stark, he just didn't know how close that relation was.

The second time Sam met Vivian Maria Stark, she is in the garage of the Tower, under a car he is certain belongs to Tony.

“You know, I'm not real close to Stark like Steve is, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like the fact that you were fiddling around under one of his babies,” he spoke loud enough for her to hear him. He watched as she slid out from on the car, grease stains dotting her cheeks and a bandanna holding her curls back.

“Believe it or not, he wouldn't actually mind since I've been maintaining his cars since I was ten. And if you wanted, I could take a look at that truck of yours that is barely puttering along,” she stated easily, quirking an eye brow as Sam narrowed his eyes fractionally.

“My truck isn't puttering along, it has character,” he sniffed, turning his head away, watching her roll her eyes from his peripheral and pull herself back under the car she was currently working on.

“That character is about to die in less than a week,” she stated easily, and Sam just shook his head, turning to head back towards the tower before glancing towards his truck.

“Just don't pull a traditional Stark and cause it to explode,” he tosses of his shoulder and he's almost certain he hears her whoop in excitement.

The third time Sam met Vivian Maria Stark, it is three in the morning and he just woke from a nightmare. A cold sweat is covering his body and he knows he won't be able to go back to sleep. With a groan he pulls himself from his bed and makes his way up towards the communal area, determined to make a mug of coffee and maybe play a video game Clint was so fond of. He heard laughter, voices coming from the kitchen and that caused him to pause in the entry way, brows furrowing as he glanced around the corner to seat Vivian sitting on the counter beside the sink, body angled towards the breakfast counter. He could see Steve laughing, Tony watching with fondness, Natasha smirking, Bruce appearing relaxed, Clint scowling, and Thor laughing loudly. Everyone looked at ease, everyone looked happy. And Sam couldn't stop the easy smile from dancing on his lips and making his way towards Clint.

“Having a party without the main event? Not cool people, not cool,” he commented, watching as Steve offered a lazy shrug, Tony rolled his eyes, Natasha scoffed, Bruce shook his head, Clint quirked an eyebrow, and Thor looked appalled.

“I'm joking big guy,” Sam eased, shaking his head and coming to stand beside Clint.

 

Vivian didn't attach to people. Her Pop's said it was easier to distance yourself than allow yourself to be set for disappointment. She thought he had a point, but meeting the Avengers, she quickly learned, these weren't people you could stay away from. They were unique and whether her father wished to believe it or not, he had claimed them as family which made them her family, and she thought that was pretty great. She sat on the edge of the counter, easily teasing Steve and Clint as Nat joined in, her comments a bit more sarcastic. She was content, happy with their mismatched family that they had found on their own, and she would do anything for them, she knew that much just from seeing the look of fondness that colored her father's features, a look she hasn't seen in a while. If these were the people who put it there, she would do whatever it took to make sure it stayed there.

 

**A/N: There is Chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed and feel free to let me know what you thought. Chapter 5 will be the meeting of the Twins and Vivian chewing out Tony for Ultron. Enjoy!**

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Ready or Not**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 

**Chapter 5**

 

He was drifting through conscious and unconscious. He knew he was simply because he could feel Wanda, but she wasn't actively there. In a moment of consciousness, he could hear the beeping of machines, the sterile scent of antiseptic, and feel the itchy sheets he normally associated with hospitals. But that didn't make sense to him. He can't recall much, but he does remember being in Sokovia, helping the Avengers attempt to defeat Ultron. He remembers rushing towards the old man who, taking six bullets for him as he tried to protect a little boy. He remembers telling the old man 'Didn't see that coming,' before his world went dark. He groans, feeling a headache coming as he turned his head. Voices drift to his ears and that causes him to remain conscious. The male voice he recognizes, the female's, not so much. His brows furrows as he forces his eyes open, fighting the glare of the bright fluorescent lights.

“Next time you get the great idea of creating artificial life, don't,” the woman sounded angry, hurt, and disappointed.

“Sweet Pea,” he recognized Stark's voice, could hear the desperation in that pet name. Pietro narrowed his eyes in an attempt to make out blurry figures. Stark's was dark, a familiar sight when he was out of armor The girl was about the size of Wanda, so fragile looking, but light where Tony was dark.

“No! No Dad! You can't do that! I understand that there is no Iron man without you, I understand that you are him. I knew this was something that was important to you, and I understand the Avengers are your family, they are mine too! But I almost lost you, again! First with that terrorist cell, than with that insane engineer, and New York, and than with Aldrich Killian. I understood than just like I understand now. But I can't do this again Dad, I can't... I can't lose you,” her voice was what tore at his heart. The emotion she obviously felt. Pietro ignored that Stark with this _Lutka's_ father, ignored that until recently he hated Stark. He understood her pain.

He watched the bleary figures move until Stark was embracing his daughter before he drifted off once more. He awoke again a few hours later, he was certain to the sight of the tiny _Lukta_ standing in front of the machines, checking them over.

“I must have gone to heaven. I can't recall a doctor ever looking like you _moj princeza,_ ” Pietro spoke, his voice raspy, drawing her attention. He watched as the girl, a few years younger than him quirked an eyebrow.

“That line work for you?” he chuckled, watching as she returned her attention to the machine once more, opening it and looking the inside over.

“Actually, that was the first time I've used it _moj Lutka_ ,” he answered easily despite how uncomfortable it was to speak.

“Quite the charmer, aren't you?” he could hear the teasing note in her voice and that made him smile as he watched her pull a screw driver from a tray beside and fiddling with the machine.

“I'm no doctor, but are you suppose to be poking around the machines when they are connected to a patient?” he questioned, tilting his head to watch her. He heard her hum lightly in acknowledgment, not truly answering him for a few minutes.

“You're right, you aren't a doctor. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing,” he heard her mumble, her voice obviously obscured. He watched as she straightened her spine, glancing to see the screw driver in her mouth as she twisted two wires together before reaching for the black electrical tape, fumbling to open it. He smirked slightly when he saw scarlet energy envelope it and wrap around the two wires she was holding.

“Thanks Red,” he heard her mumble as Wanda entered the room.

“You looked like you could use a hand. Is there a reason you are tampering with the equipment meant to keep my brother alive?” Pietro watched as Wanda raised a delicate eyebrow taking a seat beside his cot and watching the small girl work.

“It wasn't keeping pace. You're brother has a faster heart rate because of his gift. There's only one other Avenger with an elevated heart rate and I don't think these doctor's realized this when they hooked him to a machine. I was just adjusting it so it would stop flat lining,” she explained, closing the machine's cover and turning to face the Twins who were watching her with identical looks of shock.

“I kept flat lining?” Pietro finally spoke, furrowing his brow slightly as the petite woman shrugged her shoulders.

 

It was two weeks since Pietro had been released from the medical bay and he was certain he was adjusting to moving once more. Sadly he still had trouble sleeping alone. He and Wanda had always been together, the only time they weren't was when Hydra was experimenting on them and had to keep them apart. It was two in the morning and he was making his way towards the communal area to attempt to find something distracting to hopefully allow him to shut off his mind since Wanda couldn't help him tonight. When he stepped off the elevator, he was surprised to see the lights to the kitchen already on. Slowly, at least for him, he made his way closer, attempting to stay hidden in what little shadows there were until he saw who was in the kitchen.

“You're not very good at the whole stealth thing, you know?” the _Lutka's_ voice reached his ears, stilling him just in front of the entry way.

“I didn't think any one else would be awake. And if it had been Stark I would have turned and left,” he explained with an easy shrug. He took in her appearance, noticing the large AC/DC she was wearing that slipped off one shoulder to reveal smooth, golden skin. Plain black leggings covered her long legs, and her pale blonde curls were piled on top of her head in a messy bun with a few strands escaping.

“Well, it's just me. Want a sandwich?” he shrugged lightly at her question, looking over everything she had lain out in front of her.

“I could eat,” he answered when she looked towards him, a bright smile stretching across her lips.

“Why are you awake at this hour? Shouldn't you still be recovering?” He pulled himself onto one of the bar stools, leaning forward on his elbows to watch her before answering.

“I have... these nightmares. Most nights Wanda is able to ease them. Some times that is not always the case. Those nights I usually leave her alone, choosing to watch a mindless show or movie. I don't like bothering her when I know she suffers from nightmares as well,” he answered, his voice carefully lazy as if he wasn't revealing something intimate about himself to her.

“And what about you _malo Lutka_?” Pietro questioned, curling his lips into a smirk as he watched her move gracefully. She shrugged her shoulders lightly, placing a piece of turkey on a slice of wheat bread, obviously attempting to gather her thougths.

“Sometimes it's nearly impossible to shut off my mind, get it to stop running. Usually I'd go see my Pop's or talk with Clint, but I'd rather not wake my dad since he only just got to sleep an hour ago and Clint hasn't made his way down here yet,” she answered after a moment and Pietro raised an eyebrow at that.

“You and the old man have late night conversations?” he knew his voice had a teasing note to it, yet he couldn't stop the small pit of jealousy that fell in his stomach.

“Yeah, we'll watch a bad movie and just talk. He usually tells me about what his kids are doing in school and how little Nathaniel is starting to talk, or I'll tell him about growing up with Tony Stark for a father,” she answered, a hint of a smirk on her lips as she watched Pietro from under her lashes.

“Sounds like riveting conversation,” Pietro rolled his eyes, his tense muscles relaxing.

“It can be. But we don't talk for a riveting conversation. We usually talk to unwind. After the Avengers are called out and I'm stuck worrying about whether or not my dad is going to do something stupid, do something suicidal again,” she shrugged but Pietro could tell Tony's heroics truly bother her.

“Have you tried speaking to your father about this _malo lutka?”_ Pietro asked after a moment, watching a sad smile curl the petite woman's lips before offering a small shrug of her shoulders.

“He wouldn't stop just because I tell him I worry. He's Iron man, he's more than just that suit, but no one truly seems to understand that. They see him and they see this symbol, this hero. They don't see the man that raised me, that I worry about. They see that suit and they think he's indestructible. They don't see the man that suit, they don't see the mortal man who gets hurts, who breaks bones, who is covered in cuts, bruises, and is sporting a black eye. They don't see the man who has panic attacks when a room gets to dark, or he hears a loud noise, or he sees something that reminds him of New York, or they ask him a question about it. They only ever see Iron Man, and that is all he will ever show them. I understand that, I always have. And I trust the Avengers to have his back. It's just hard not to worry since he is my father,” she stated, passing him a plate that held his sandwich on it.

“You know, my sister and I hated Stark for the longest time. And to this day, I am still claustrophobic. But the man you describe doesn't sound like the Tony Stark Wanda and I had read about, he doesn't sound like a war hungry weapons designer,” he stated after taking a bite of his sandwich and swallowing.

“Not many people get to see this side of him. He's always had this philosophy. If you don't get close to anyone they can never hurt or disappoint you. And he tries to stay guarded, but it's hard for him to do that around the others,” she explains with a shrug, taking her own bite of sandwich and looking at a point just beyond his shoulder.

“I like the man you describe _malo lutka_ , I like him much more than the man he portrays,” Pietro commented quietly, offering a genuine smile, one that she returned before eating their sandwiches in silence.

“If you ever have a nightmare, I'm always available. Plus I'm told I'm a great listener,” she offers once they finish, putting their dishes in the sink and making her way towards the elevator.

“Thank you for the offer _malo lutka_ , it means a lot to me,” Pietro replied, moving towards the couch and sitting there once she was gone.

 

**A/N: I know this one is shorter, but I like the way it ended. So here you have Chapter 5, Vivian meeting the Twins and having a heart to heart with Pietro. Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 


	7. Chapter 6

**Ready or Not**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 

**Chapter 6**

 

After two weeks, it became a routine for Pietro and Vivian to spend their late nights together. Whenever he woke from a nightmare he would make his way up to the communal area to find Vivian already there, making something or watching a show or movie. It became so frequent, Wanda began to take notice.

“Found a new remedy for those night terrors, I see,” she had commented one day after training, a smirk dancing on her lips as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

“I don't know what you're talking about _bubamara,_ ” he quickly denied, looking away. Wanda chuckled lightly, shaking her head but looking towards the team, eyes focused on Steve and Natasha speaking.

“You know, I think it is good. You needed something new. I can't always help those terrors you have Pietro, and I know that. But whatever it is you are doing, it's helping a lot,” she commented before pushing to her feet and moving to leave the gym. She paused as the doors opened, noticing Vivian walking in.

“What's wrong Sweet Pea?” Tony's voice drifted from the corner of the gym where he was talking to Bruce, his brows furrowing at the sight of his daughter. He told her to avoid the gym whenever the team was training, never knowing when someone would throw a stray punch that would hit her.

“Why is it every time I need to see you, you always assume something is wrong?” she rolled her eyes, sauntering easily to where her father was standing, ignoring everyone else for the moment.

“Well, normally when you need to see me darling, it is because something is wrong. Did Dum-E set something on fire? I told you not to give him free reign of the fire extinguisher. You know he has no sense when it comes to that kind of thing,” Tony sighed, shaking his head.

“No, Pops, Dum-E didn't set anything on fire, at least not that I know of. I came here to have a private conversation with you,” she rolled her eyes, stopping beside her father. Tony gave her his full attention, ignoring how everyone was turning slightly to pay attention to whatever was about to be said.

“Oh God, you're pregnant? No, that doesn't seem right. The last date you had was when you were at MIT and going through that rebellious stage, didn't you date that guy with a purple mohawk?” Everyone was watching with interest at this point, amused by what they were discussing.

“And that was like three years ago. Have you been hiding a little Midget Vivian Maria? Why am I just now finding out I'm a grandfather? God, I'm to young to be a grandfather!” Tony fretted, his eyes widening as he realized just what he said. Steve parted his lips, preparing to step in, only Natasha place a hand on his arm, shaking her head and stopping him.

“Pops, Pops, Pops! Stop. Breathe. You need to calm down before you work yourself up. No I'm not pregnant, no I do not have a three year old child that I am hiding from you, no you are not a grandfather. But that's part of the reason I'm here. I have a date tonight. I want your solemn oath you won't spy on me,” she grabbed Tony's face between her small hands, forcing him to look at her. Her words caused him to frown, narrowing his eyes.

“Why would I promise that?” he questioned, incredulity coloring his tone. Vivian rolled her eyes yet again, heaving a sigh as she attempted to gather her thoughts.

“High school, sophomore year. We promised we wouldn't keep secrets from each other,” she started, Tony nodded, pursing his lips slightly as she brought this up.

“I'm informing you I have a date because I don't want you to spy on me. And if I find out you had Bruce, Nat, Clint, Wanda, Vision, Pietro, Uncle Rhodey, Happy, or Pepper spy on me for you, I won't make Pepper's Triple Chocolate Cupcakes for a month,” she threatened, watching Tony frown, his brows furrowing as he obviously thought over her request.

“Don't be out later than one,”was all he said. Vivian offered a bright smile, standing on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek before pivoting on the balls of her feet to leave the gym.

“You know for a private conversation, that wasn't very private right?” Pietro questioned as he fell into step beside her as she left the gym, leaving the other Avengers to goad Tony.

“That's as private as I can expect. If you think that was bad you should have been there when I first started dating. Couldn't have a private moment to tell him I had a date, and ended up telling him in the middle of a press conference. The entire world knew Tony's Stark thirteen year old daughter had her first date,” she replied, shrugging her shoulders as she made her way towards the elevator.

“Do you... Do you mind if I hang out with you until you need to leave for your date _malo lutka?”_ Pietro requested after a moment, chewing his bottom lip between his teeth as he waited for an answer. Vivian offered an easy smile, shaking her head.

“Of course not, I was actually getting a little lonely with just Friday. No offense Friday, you're a good sis and everything, but you know,”Vivian stated to the AI a sheepish smile on her lips as she leaned back against the far wall of the elevator.

“None taken Miss Vivian,” Friday's voice filled the space, and Vivian could only shake her head.

“So, interesting training session?” she easily changed the subject, watching Pietro from the corner of her eye.

“In a way I suppose. Captain is trying to see who I work best with besides Wanda. We are twins, so we have always been in sync. On the field that is good, but the others are going to need our help as well. And well, it is strange working with others who can't read my mind or know what I am thinking with a look,” Pietro furrowed his brows, explaining this. Vivian had a small smile on her lips, her tense muscles relaxing as he continued to talk.

“Wanda is having trouble as well, the others don't exactly trust either of us, but her more so since she has been in their heads before,” Pietro paused, his eyes taking on a glazed look for a moment.

“They all forgave both of you. I think its your guilt holding both of you back,” Vivian offered shrugging away from the glass wall to stand in front of the elevator doors, knowing they would open in a moment.

“Our guilt?' Pietro sounded confused for a moment, obviously thinking her words over before the frown that had formed between his brows smoothed out slightly.

“I think you may be right _malo lutka_ ,” he nodded, following her out of the elevator and down the hall to her own suite.

“What does that mean?” Pietro glanced up from his feet, tilting his head in slight confusion as she unlocked her door and opened it wider.

“I'm almost positive it's a term of endearment, but I can't figure out what it is and I don't want to cheat and ask Friday,” Vivian explained, slipped her black flats off her feet once she entered the apartment and easily making her way towards the kitchen.

“It means little doll. I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. I just... before I didn't know your name and that is what Wanda and I would call you whenever you came up in a discussion. And it suits you, I just never really thought if it would bother you or not,” Pietro stumbled over his words, speaking at a speed most people wouldn't have been able to keep up with. However Vivian was the daughter of Tony Stark who spoke faster than his mind could keep up with.

“Sonic, it's okay. It doesn't make me uncomfortable or anything. I was just curious as to what you were calling me,” Vivian stated, shaking her head before turning her attention to the fridge she was standing in front of. Pietro moved further into the apartment, glancing around the living room and taking in the feeling it offered.

“Friday, play Break your little heart by All Time Low, it's to quiet,” Vivian's voice caused him to glance up from the wall of pictures he was looking at, watching as she began to nod her head in time to the music as she pulled out two bottles of Snapple and a carton of blackberries.

“Want some?” she questioned, easily moving to stand next to him, swinging her hips in time to the music. Pietro could feel the corners of his lips curling upwards, at the sight before nodding his head and grabbing the bottle of Snapple and a handful of blackberries.

“Who is this?” he pointed to one of the pictures. It was of a smaller version of Vivian and a man who looked similar to her, close relation he was certain.

“Oh, that is my Uncle Jimmy. I haven't seen him since I was ten though. He and Pops never really got along. Pops especially hated him when he found out he would have put me in the system once he had gotten custody over me,” Vivian answered, popping a blackberry between her lips and chewing thoughtfully as she remembered that conversation.

“Put you in the system?” Pietro knew of the foster system, he and Wanda had been in it before Hydra. But he didn't think it would have been an option for her since she was Tony Stark's daughter.

“Yeah, Pops didn't always know about me. Ma... Ma was an angel in human flesh Everyone who knew her would tell you that. She had an accident when I was five, drunk driver hit her. Died on impact. The attorney who caught wind of my file had me tested to find out who my father was. Came up as Tony Stark. Mister Goldstein told him there were three options for me. Since Uncle Jimmy was my legal guardian I could have gone to him, but Tony was my biological father, he was the first choice. If he refused I would have gone to Uncle Jimmy. If Uncle Jimmy refused I would have been put into foster care. Pops asked if Uncle Jimmy would have taken me and Mister Goldstein told him no, he was a college student, in his last year of school and he enjoyed his life as a bachelor to much. I think that's what actually sealed the deal for us. He knew what it was like to not have his parents. Eight years earlier, he lost his. He signed the papers and I went home with him. Uncle Jimmy tried to come around in the beginning, but he and Pops got into a huge fight around my tenth birthday and that was the last time I saw him,” she shrugged her shoulders but Pietro could tell the absence of her mother's brother bothered her, even if she had gotten better at hiding it.

“So this music, is very different,” he changed the subject, eyes looking at other pictures until he could find another one to ask about. He heard her soft chuckle before the pop that signified she had opened her bottle of Snapple.

“All Time Low. I love them. Growing up with Tony, you get a taste for rock,” she smirks, and that is all the answer Pietro truly needs. He shakes his head before finding a black and white picture hanging on her wall.

“Who are these two?” he questioned, tilting his head. The man in the picture looked to be in his late twenties, his arm around the waist of a beautiful woman who only came up to his shoulder.

“Granddad Howard and Grandma Maria whom I was named after,” she answers, her voice no longer next to him. Pietro glances over his shoulder to see her making her way to her low black leather couch, sliding onto it with grace and nestling herself into the corner of the arm, throwing her legs onto the other cushions.

“Stark's parents?” he asked, eye brows going towards his hair line at the two people in the photo.

“Yeah. Granddad Howard was one of the co-founders of Shield and Grandma Maria was the woman behind the genius man, the woman who got him to hang up his womanizing ways, who made him fall in love with her because she was beautiful, clever, and a killer piano player,” she answered, tilting her head back to meet Pietro's eyes and popping another blackberry into her mouth.

“She sounds amazing,” Pietro whispered, walking away from the wall of pictures and taking a seat on her couch, lifting her feet into his lap and running a finger over the arch of her left foot.

“I only know all of that from Pops. He had his issues with his parents, with his father mostly, but he loved them dearly. You can tell just by how he speaks of them. I would have loved to meet them,” she states, humming as Pietro begins to dig his fingers into the balls of her feet, kneading them slightly.

“You truly love your father,” he stated, focusing his attention on her feet as the music continued to play in the back ground. Vivian shrugs her shoulders, rolling her head until it's resting on one of the cushions as she thinks over her words carefully.

“I love my father, I admire him, I adore him, but I worry about him to, just like you worry about Wanda. The only difference Sonic, is that you can actually be there to keep an eye on her. I can't do that for him. I can mother hen him here in the tower. I can make sure he eats, sleeps, showers, doesn't blow anything up here in the labs, but I can't watch his back out there when he is Iron man. I wish I could, but I know it's impossible,” she speaks quietly and Pietro knows this is a secret no one else will ever know.

“I worry about Wanda too, _malo lutka._ She is my _bubamara_ , my ladybug. I worry that one of these times I won't be fast enough, that I won't be able to protect her, that I won't be able to keep her safe like I promised her I would. I worry even though I have this gift, this speed. We will always worry about those we love, it is only natural,” Pietro states, shrugging his shoulders and leaning his head back against the low cushions of her couch.

“This talk is way to heavy for three in the afternoon. Lighter topics before I need to start getting ready for my date,” Vivian demands, grinning brightly at Pietro who can only chuckle.

“As _moj princeza_ commands,” Pietro concedes, smirking before turning his eyes towards the ceiling and fishing for a topic.

“Before we change the topic Sonic, promise me something?” she requested, and Pietro knew this had to do with Tony. He quirks an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

“Just, promise you'll try to look after everyone, not just Wanda. They'll all have your backs, you just need to have theirs as well,” Vivian spoke softly, her gaze trained on her hands that her curled in her lap. Pietro exhaled a nearly silent breath before moving to lift her chin, forcing her to look at him.

“I promise _malo lutka_ , I will always have their backs out there,” he vowed, and Vivian just grinned, all teeth that would have looked predatory if it had been on anyone else's face but hers.

 

**A/N: There is Chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know who you thought. Chapter 7 should be up in the next few days.**

**Translations: Malo Lutka: Little Doll**

**Moj Princeza: My Princess**

**Bubamara: Ladybug**

 


	8. Chapter 7

**Ready or Not**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 

**Chapter 7**

 

Pietro leaned back against the couch cushions, silver blue eyes trained on the ceiling as he listened to the water from the shower. Vivian, being the polite girl that she was, left the bathroom door open, and Pietro took that as an invitation to talk to her. He could hear her humming and it reminded him of a distant memory, of him and Wanda sitting on their mother's bed and her doing her make up, humming lullabies, and dressing to go out with their father. It brought a soft smile to his lips.

“You know, Wanda and I, we used to watch our mother get ready for her date nights with our father,” Pietro stated after a moment, closing his eyes and imagining the sight he once loved.

“Date nights? Were they a weekly thing?” her voice drifted to his ears and Pietro could only smile. He didn't know many people who would allow him in their apartment as they were getting ready for a date.

“Yes, every weekend, usually on a Friday, Papa would come home from work, whistling a show tune from some American film we had seen and he would bring Mama and Wanda each a flower, a lily, and ask Mama if she would go on a date with him. Wanda would always get this big smile at the sight, because Mama would glow. Her eyes had this light and her smile could almost break her face. She would always tell him she had to think about it because she had a man at home she had to think about and than she would turn to me, ask if it was okay if she went out with Papa for the night. They were married for fifteen years, but they were very much in love, you could see it in the way they would look at each other, touch each other, speak to each other. I always wanted what they had,” Pietro spoke, knowing his voice was loud enough to carry. He heard the water shut off and heard Vivian moving around in the bathroom.

“I wish I knew what that type of love looked like,” she commented, stepping out of the bathroom in just a towel. Her words caused Pietro to sit up quickly, turning to look at her from over his shoulder with disbelief coloring his voice. Vivian only shrugged her shoulders as she entered her bed room.

“Tony, bless him, was a loving parent. The moment he laid eyes on me in that attorney's office, I knew he loved me before he even knew I was his blood. He always made me feel loved, always made it known that I was the light of his life. But a healthy, loving relationship between two parental figures in my life? No I never saw that first hand,” He could hear how hard she was attempting a nonchalant tone and that bothered him.

“But what about Tony and Pepper?” he questioned, twisting his body until he was sitting properly on the low couch and facing the flat screen mounted to the wall.

“Dad was a playboy for a long time. He was the love them and leave them type. And don't get me wrong, I love my father, adore and admire him, but back than, he and Pepper would have ruined each other. Pepper was on her way to being CEO of Stark Industries. That is what she was aiming for. She didn't have time for a man child that my father was. And he would have seen her for the blessing that she was and self destructed. It was what he did whenever something good happened in his life. Now, now they are perfect together, and you can see that in the way he looks at her, as if she hung the moon just for him. And you can see it in the way she looks at him, as if he collected all the diamonds in the world and threw them into the sky for her every night,” he could hear the love Vivian felt for the two people in her life, her father and her mother figure.

“You love both of them very much don't you?” Pietro spoke quietly, closing his eyes and leaning forward on his elbows as he waited for her to answer.

“Of course I do. They're my family. They may not be perfect, but they're mine,” she answered with a shrug, exiting her bedroom.

Pietro heard her clear her throat and glanced up, only to widen his eyes and look her over once more. The Vivian in front of him was the Vivian he saw every night, but at the same time, she wasn't. She had her pale blonde curls straightened, so they ended just under her bottom rather than just above her lower back. A bar went through her left eyebrow, a diamond stud through her right nostril, and three studs decorated both her ear lobes. She was wearing a black bustier and high waisted dark wash skinny jeans paired with red stilettos. Her make up was a bit darker than he usually saw her wear and he was stunned.

“You look beautiful _malo lutka_ , where is this date of yours taking you that requires you to look like this?” Pietro questioned, looking her over once more. She looked different, still Vivian, just a bit wilder.

“ _He_ isn't taking me any where. _I'm_ taking him to a club. Trying to get him out of his comfort zone,” Vivian answered, shrugging her shoulders as she glanced around for her cell phone. Pietro reached for the coffee table, plucking it up and handing it to her.

“Thanks Sonic. You know if you want to just hand out here, that's fine. Just ask Friday to lock up once you leave, okay?” she questioned, and Pietro could only smile nodding that he understood her. Watching her walk away felt as if all the wind was forced from his lungs. He felt this uncontrollable anger rushing through him and knew he would need to run a few laps before he was calm again.

 

Unlike what every one speculated, Vivian's date wasn't some tattoo artist, musician, or employee who worked for Pepper. No, her date was with Captain American, Steve Rogers. He ducked his head, watching her toss a drink back from the corner of his eye.

“You know, this isn't very fun,” he stated blandly, watching the smirk slide on her lips.

“Because you Stevie, are way to tense. You need to loosen up a bit. I know you can't get drunk and everything, but honestly, you're wound way to tight,” Vivian stated, smirking at the eyebrow he had raised in challenge.

“That so Vivi?” he teased, glancing around the club she had brought him to, taking in the flashing lights, loud music, and how close everyone was.

“This your usual hang out spot?” he questioned, breath ghosting over her ear as he crowded her space, her back to his chest, his arms caging her between his body and the bar counter.

“Of course not, my usual hang out is the Jungle. But I thought that would be a bit to wild for an old man like you. This joint is a bit more tamed,” she answered, a smirk dancing on her red painted lips and Steve actually chuckled.

“Oh, didn't want to throw me to the wolves on the first date? How kind of you,” he stated, his lips curling in a smirk as he watched her. Vivian wasn't like other women, so when Nat pushed him to ask her out, he actually listened.

“I'm generous like that. You should appreciate that. Now, tell me, what has you so tense Cap?” Vivian quirked an eyebrow as Steve tensed further at her question.

“Not the gal you actually wanted to take out?” she pushed and Steve took a step back.

“How'd you guess?” he mumbled, Vivian shrugged her shoulders, placing some money on the counter for the bar tender before wrapping her small hand around Steve's thick wrist and leading him from the club.

“Call it a woman's intuition. But you see me as that annoying kid sister you want to protect?” she guessed and Steve sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck in answer.

“Thought so. I see you as the dorky, over protective older brother. So why don't we go grab something to eat, than call it a night?” Vivian suggested. Steve chuckled, nodding his head in agreement and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, tugging her into his side.

“You know, for Stark's kid, you're pretty smart,” Steve teased, squirming away from him when she poked his side.

“Who would have guessed that huh?” she replied, shaking her head as Steve led her threw the streets.

“You know, if you actually asked her out, she would say yes right?” Vivian questioned after a moment, watching Steve from the corner of her eye as he kept his gaze trained straight ahead of him.

“I wasn't entirely sure if she would or not considering she keeps pushing all these other women on me. You know, you're the first I actually asked out, the first I actually took seriously, just to see how she would react?” Steve stated, stopping at a red light as the traffic sped through the intersection.

“She's interested in you, she's just... she doesn't do emotions very well. She actually lets you eat off her plate. Do you know how many others have that privilege?” Vivian stated, rolling her eyes as Steve led them across the street to an all night diner.

“You and Clint,” he answered automatically. Vivian sighed, shaking her head in an exasperated manner.

“Stevie, Stevie, Stevie. She only allows Clint because they're like siblings, like you and me. And she only allows me because, well, can you actually say no to this face?” she looks at him with an exaggerated puppy pout and he can only chuckle, shaking his head.

“Those eyes of yours are a dangerous weapon Viv, very dangerous,” Steve replies, holding the door open for her and allowing her to order first, a large order of curly fries and a chocolate shake.

 

By the time they stumble back to the Tower, the alcohol has taken full effect and even the greasy fries she ate couldn't soak it all up. Steve was giving her a piggy back ride all the way back to her apartment with her talking constantly into his ear.

“I am never going out with you again. You can't hold your liquor, light weight,” he teases lightly as they reach her floor and he reaches for the knob.

“I'll have you know that I can hold my liquor just fine,” she hiccups part way through her declaration and Steve only shakes his head.

“Not all of us can keep up with a super solider who burns all the alcohol that enters their system,” she states petulantly, tightening her grip on his neck as if she were trying to cross her arms. Slowly Steve lets her down, placing a steadying hand on her shoulder as she begins to sway, shaking his head. She grips his thick wrist for balance as she begins pulling the red stilettos off her feet, leaving them in the entry hall of the apartment. Steve watches as she looses six inches in seconds, barely reaching his chest now.

“I forget how small you really are sometimes Doll. You act so big it's easy to forget your so tiny,” Steve states, turning on his heel and reaching for the door.

“I'm not tiny Cap, I'm fun sized, thank you,” she calls out from her bed room. She can hear Steve chuckle followed by his loud good bye before her front door shuts.

She grins as she pulls the black bustier off, searching for one of her father's AC/DC shirts before sliding the high waisted skinny jeans down her legs. She doesn't hear the knock or the door opening, but she realizes someone is in her apartment from the pricking sensation of the hair on the back of her neck. She pulls a dart gun from the top of her dresser, aiming it in the general direction she felt the pricking sensation, only for her amber eyes to land on Pietro.

“Give a girl a heart attack Sonic. Did you knock?” she knew her words were slurring slightly, and that she was swaying, but she didn't actually mind considering who her company was.

“Yes I did. I don't think you heard me though. Why was the Captain leaving your apartment?” he questioned carefully, his brow furrowing slightly as he watched her set the dart gun down, carefully making her way towards her kitchen. He beat her to it however, filling a glass full of water and handing it to her. She offers him a grin before taking a sip.

“He was my date,” she answers easily, moving from the kitchen towards her lounge, deciding she would watch some mindless television before going to sleep.

“You went on a date with Captain American?” anger boils his blood at the thought of Steve touching her, and he can barely control it until she speaks, her voice a lazy drawl.

“Yeah, he did it to get a reaction out of Nat. He's been crushing on her since the Battle of New York. However both of them are to stubborn to realize they have feelings for each other and keep trying to set each other up on dates with other people. He just wanted to see if he could get a reaction from taking me out. But Nat has a better poker face than he does,” she shrugs her shoulders as she turns on the flat screen, beginning to flip through the channels as Pietro takes his seat on the other end of the couch and Vivian places her feet in his lap.

“You don't see him that way?” it is stated as a question, but they both know he is just looking for confirmation that she has no feelings for Steve.

“He's like an older dorky, over protective, brother. It was cute that he tried though,” she answers, stopping on a mindless cartoon and Pietro begins kneading her feet, knowing how sore heels make them.

“Did you have fun at least?” he looks at her from the corner of his eye, curious to know whether she had a good time or not.

“I got free curly fries and a large chocolate shake, so yeah, it was a win. Plus I got Steve to admit he has feelings for Natasha. Now they just need a push in the right direction,” her lips curve into a devious little smirk and Pietro can only sigh, knowing he was going to get caught in the middle of whatever plot was going through her drunken mind.

“Go to sleep _moj princeza_ , your head is going to be hurting when you wake,” he tells her, watching as her eyes close easily. He only smiles at the sight of her, leaning his head back and drifting to sleep himself.

 

**A/N: I wanted to think Kawaii kisses for planting the little seed of making Steve her date. However they weren't going to end up together since I already stated the pairing was Pietro and Vivian. Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to let me know what you thought! And next chapter might be a girls night and a push for Steve and Nat!**

 


	9. Chapter 8

**Ready or Not**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and and feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 

**Chapter 8**

 

The first place Tony thought to look for Vivian had been the garage, however when he reached it, she was no where to be found. His brows drew down in a frown and he pursed his lips, nearly certain this is the place she would have retreated to.

“Friday, locate Vivian please,” he demanded, turning back towards the elevator and pressing the button that would take him to the lobby of the tower until his AI could locate his wayward daughter.

“Found her sir, she is currently in your suites,” Friday answered after a moment, and Tony quickly pressed the button to close the elevator doors and than the button that would take him to his floors. The sight that greeted him wasn't one that he had been expecting. Vivian never made it a habit of visiting his floor, she liked her space just as much as Tony liked his. So the sight of his daughter, his baby girl curled up on the low leather sofa with a throw blanket that Pepper had bought her watching old home films, caused him to worry slightly.

“Vivi?” he called out so not to startle her, taking notice that the movie she had chosen was of one of her ballet recitals, the Nutcracker if he remembered the costume correctly.

“Hey Dad,” she replied, not bothering to look up from the film.

“You know Lewis brought something interesting to my attention today in the labs,” he started carefully, taking a seat beside her, and stretching his arm out along the back of the couch, watching her from the corner of his eyes.

“And what would that be?” he didn't like how quiet her voice was,but he ignored it for now, deciding to tackle one issue at a time.

“That she has this monthly thing, a Girl's night out. Pepper made this comment that you always turn down the invitation to join them,” he kept his eyes trained on the film, a small smile curling his lips at the sight of seven year old Vivian tripping over one of the other dancers.

“Pepper and I are the only two women able to control you when ever you and Bruce get together in the Labs. One of us have to stay behind to make sure you two don't blow up the labs or worse the Tower, than what would we do Dad? We would be homeless. All these super heroes plus the civilians you employ, would be job less and homeless,” she stated easily, shrugging her shoulders in reply.

“Please, you know that isn't the case. I could have a new Tower built in a month,” he snorts, shaking his head before glancing at her.

“Seriously Sweet Pea, why won't you go out?” his brows drew downward into a frown, his thoughts clearly written on his face.

“Why would I go out in public and get shit faced when I could just as easily steal the good booze from your liquor cabinet and get shit faced in the privacy of my own apartment without the worry of some paparazzi trying to snap an embarrassing photo of me,” she stated easily, a smirk curling the edges of her lips.

“You know Pepper wouldn't hesitate to sue anyone who tried to publish it,” Tony waved that theory away easily, grinning at the dimpled smile seven year Vivian shot the camera.

“I don't think I ever tell you, any of you enough, just how much I love you,” Vivian commented, never taking her eyes off of the screen. Tony frowned slightly, turning to look at her finally.

“We know how much you love us Sweet Pea,” Tony spoke softly, furrowing his brows as he watched Vivian shake her head, and he knew she wasn't actually watching the recording of her ballet recital.

“No, I mean you, Pepper, Happy, Uncle Rhodey, you guys had no idea what you were doing, I just appeared one day out of the blue and you just took me, you looked at me sitting on that couch in that lawyer's office and subconsciously before you even heard my story you decided I was yours, that I would be going home with you,” she paused, inhaling a breath before turning to look at Tony.

“And I know I was never an easy child to look after and raise, and I know I never tell you this, but I do love you Dad,” Tony just smiled softly, pulling her into his side and resting his head on top of hers.

“Sweet Pea, you were an amazing kid. You were smart, well mannered, easy going. Your mother did an amazing job those first five years. I should probably be apologizing for being a horrible parent. I wasn't always easy for you to get along with and I know that. But you do know you are my world right? That I have no idea where I would be with out you and I absolutely adore you,”Tony's voice was filled with emotion as he spoke, hugging her tightly.

“We're a family of geniuses Pops. We don't exactly do emotions, never really have,” she mumbled into his chest and Tony just smiled slightly, pressing a kiss to the top of her hair before pulling back slightly.

“Tell you what, you really need a day off from babysitting me. Go out with the ladies, and I will have a boys night in. I'll convince all the guys to hang out with me. We'll get drunk in the communal area, eat junk food, play video games. I promise to stay out of the lab tonight so you can have fun,” Tony spoke, the smile stretching into a grin as she quirked an eyebrow.

“Really? You'll stay out of the lab for one night?” she sounded skeptical and Tony shrugged.

“Sure. It's time I started acting like a responsible adult and quit letting you parent me. Go get ready, I'll tell Pepper and Lewis that you will be joining them tonight,” Tony stated, pushing to his feet and helping her up as well. She offered him a small smile before nodding her head, and turning to leave his suites.

“Great. Just... Just have fun Sweet Pea,” he spoke softly causing Vivian to glance over her shoulder and nod.

“You too Pops,” she stated before leaving. Tony exhaled a breath before pulling his phone from his front pocket and quickly texting Pepper and Darcy, letting both women know Vivian would be joining them.

 

Pietro sat on Wanda's queen sized mattress, watching as she sat in front of her vanity, carefully brushing her dark strands out.

“Why couldn't you have just refused to go out tonight? You knew we had plans,” Pietro didn't particularly like whining, but he wasn't above it when he wanted to actually spend time with his twin.

“Pietro, you know that Girls' night is a monthly thing. You wanted to hang out with me the night you knew Darcy had planned for us to go out. Now, quit whining or get out,” Wanda rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly as her brother exhaled a breath before laying back on her bed and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Besides brother, I believe Tony is planning a boys' night in for everyone. You will get to bond with all those men tonight while all of us women bond tonight,” Wanda stated, a smirk curling her lips as she carefully began her makeup, aiming for a smokey effect on her shadows.

“Boys' night in? He's never initiated anything like that before. Why would he start tonight?” Pietro sat up quickly, his ice blue eyes widening slightly at that bit of information from his sister. Wanda shrugged her shoulders before applying a line of black eyeliner.

“You know something that you aren't telling me, what is it _bubamara?_ ” Pietro demanded, using his speed to push off the bed and stand directly behind his twin.

“I know nothing that you don't know, brother,” Wanda stated, that smirk never leaving her lips.

“Wanda,” his voice lowered to warn her, however he was interrupted from any threat he could offer by Friday announcing that Wanda had a visitor.

“Please allow them in Friday,” Wanda requested, titling her head as Pietro took a step back and returned to sitting on the edge of her bed as they both watched Tony Stark enter her room, his hands buried deeply in his pockets.

“Is there something you need Tony?” Wanda finally questioned after a moment of awkward silence stretched far longer than she liked.

“I just... Normally I don't do this, wouldn't do this, but it's just she doesn't really like going out in public and I think that might be my fault, alcoholic and everything, so she might be afraid it runs in the family. And I could be wrong and it could and I just need to make sure everyone will look after her,” Tony was rambling, and he knew he was because he finally caught himself, stopping and reaching up to rub the back of his neck as he looked anywhere but at the Twins as he gathered his thoughts.

“You want me to look out for Vivi, yes?” Wanda questioned after a moment, watching Tony nod slightly.

“She wasn't going to go out tonight. And I convinced her to do it because I promised to stay out of the lab and host a boys' night in with the guys. I just, I already talked to Pepper, Red, Double D, and Tiny Scientist. I... I just need to know all of you will look out for each other, but Vivi especially. She doesn't.... She doesn't think she deserves to have fun and I just want her to relax, at least for a night,” Tony explained, stumbling over his words briefly before glancing towards both of the Twins.

“By the way Sonic, Boys' night in, you are invited. Booze, junk food, video games, probably spewing a few secrets on Capsicle's side, fun night,” Tony stated when his eyes landed on Pietro. Wanda offered a gentle smile to Tony before nodding her head.

“I promise Tony, the girls and I will keep an eye on Vivian and make sure she enjoys herself.” Wanda stated, pushing to her feet and facing the two men in her room.

“Now, if you will excuse me, it is time to meet the ladies in the lobby so we can all leave for dinner,” Wanda ushered both men from her suites before locking the door behind her and striding to the elevator, leaving them on her floor.

“Your sis, she's pretty creepy,” Tony stated, and Pietro could only shrug.

“She's intuitive. You get used to it after a while,” Pietro commented, glancing at Tony before quirking an eyebrow.

“Men bonding night, going to be a blast,” Tony stated, tossing his hands up in false enthusiasm. Pietro could only shake his head before following the billionaire towards the elevator that had just cleared, alerting them Wanda was down in the lobby.

 

Vivian was leaning against the wall beside the glass doors, Pepper beside her as she spoke with Doctor Foster. They were waiting on Natasha, Darcy, and Wanda, than they would be leaving for dinner.

“I didn't tell you when you came down, but you look amazing,” Pepper gushed, turning to glance at the younger woman standing beside her. Vivian offered a wry smile in thanks, glancing at the out fit she had chosen. It was a deep burgundy halter top paired with a pair of black skinny jeans and deep red stilettos, offering the shorter woman extra height. Her champagne curls were straightened, and her makeup was light, her black eyeliner offering the cat eye effect and her lips a nude shade.

“You don't look so bad yourself Pep. I'm surprised Pops let you leave the apartment like that,” she teased in return, and Pepper could only grin. She wore a tight black dress that ended mid thigh paired with a white blazer and black stilettos. Her lips were painted red and her eyes were done in neutral shades.

“You look amazing as well Doc,” she offered, glancing towards Jane and noticing the deep blue mini dress she was wearing paired with a pair of wedges.

“She better look amazing. I spent a lot of time working on her,” Darcy's loud voice yelled from across the lobby as she made her way over to them with Nat and Wanda on each side of her.

“Well, don't we all look like we're going out to kill tonight,” Natasha stated with a smirk, glancing towards her maroon painted nails briefly. Vivian could only agree with the master spy. Darcy was wearing a dark violet mini dress that hugged her curves paired with a pair of black velvet platforms. Her eye liner was winged, her lips were painted bright red, and her hair perfectly tousled. Natasha was wearing a simply black strapless dress that suited her perfectly paired with black stilettos and her curls messy. Wanda was dressed in a black halter top with dark washed skinny jeans that had rips in the legs and a pair of black spiked heels. Her dark strands were straightened and her make up was smokey.

“Well, I say we all look hot. Happy, take a picture for me,” Pepper demanded of the driver who only chuckled before complying to his boss's orders and quickly taking a picture of the six women.

“Where are we headed ladies?' he questioned as he held the door open for all of them to climb into the back of the limo Tony demanded they all take the first time Girls' night had been brought up.

“We'll go to La Belle Petite for dinner, than it's to the Jungle. Vivi keeps telling me how amazing that place is, I think it is time to check it out,” Darcy stated, grinning at Vivian who could only shake her head before relaxing against the seat and closing her eyes.

 

Tony's phone chirped and he glanced towards the screen to see the picture Pepper had sent him of the women in the lobby. He couldn't stop the corner of his lips curling at the sight.

“So this is just to appease Vivian? Why not lie and just say you weren't in the lab today?” Clint questioned from where he reclined in an arm chair, watching Tony staring at his phone.

“Because, Vivi and I have this agreement in place. We don't lie to each other. We did that once, when she was a sophomore in high school. She lied to go on a date, and I lied about not spying on her. It was just a huge disaster and we try to be completely honest with each other,” Tony answered, locking his phone after saving the picture and glancing at the men he had gathered with him.

“I remember that. Didn't you have to buy her those concert tickets?” Rhodey questioned as he entered the living room with a bowl on popcorn in his hand.

“Don't remind me. It was horrible. The worst concert I had ever been to,” Tony groaned, leaning his head back against the couch cushion and closing his eyes.

“Please, it couldn't have been that bad,” Clint argued, narrowing his eyes slightly.

“Trust me Katniss, it was. I think it was some band called the Script. Terrible music,” he replied, glancing towards his phone when it chirped again. Unlocking the screen, he saw a picture of Vivi relaxed and leaning back in her seat as they drove to wherever they were going.

“Is your phone going to be doing that all night Tony?” Steve questioned when he, Sam, and Pietro entered the communal area finally. Tony glanced towards them for a moment, obviously debating something.

“Yes, yes it is. It isn't often that I get to play worried father with Vivi, since she's over eighteen and she's always been independent. But tonight, I get to, allow me this much Steven,” Tony replied, shrugging his shoulders before glancing down at his phone once more, clicking the lock button.

“So, who wants to get drunk, eat more junk food than is healthy, play idiotic video games, and whine about the women in our lives,” Tony finally stated, looking at the men around him. Thor's booming laughter followed by everyone else's chuckles were his answer.

 

Dinner had been better than she had expected, but the fun didn't really start until they had reached the Jungle. Pepper, Darcy, and Nat went to the bar to order drinks while Jane, Wanda, and Vivian secured a large enough table for their group.

“So, a new tradition I decided to introduce to girls night is we have to tell each other a secret, an interesting fact about each other,” Darcy started as they lined up six shots of Tequila on the table. Jane was the one to quirk an eyebrow.

“And if we don't want to tell anything?” she questioned her lab assistant and best friend.

“That isn't how this is played Janey. This isn't truth or dare. This is just Truth,” Darcy stated, smirking slightly before glancing around the table to decide who was going first.

“Let's start this round with Nat!” Darcy exclaimed, a wide grin on her lips as her ocean blue eyes landed on the master Spy. Natasha narrowed her emerald irises in return, taking a shot of Tequila and swallowing it quickly before speaking.

“Fine. A Secret, an interesting fact that no one knows about me,” Natasha tapped a finger to her chin as she playfully thought something over in her mind.

“I don't like enclosed spaces. Closets, cells, tunnels. I'm fine if I have some one with me, or some one to talk me through it,” she answered after a moment, watching as everyone's eyes widened slightly, except for Wanda and Vivian's.

“Little witch, your turn,” Darcy stated, grinning as Wanda took a shot of Tequila and thought over what to tell them

“I don't like being restrained. Strroker, when he would experiment on us, he would tie us to a table. I... I don't like it,” Wanda answered, shrugging her shoulders. Darcy turned her eyes onto Jane, a shark like smile stretching her red lips.

“The reason I'm okay with not eating for so long is because, while I was in the system, there were times I would end up with a family that used food as a punishment. If I misbehaved they wouldn't feed me, so I got used to not eating all the time,” Jane answered before taking her shot of Tequila quickly and looking away from her best friend. All eyes turned to Vivian, who was spinning her shot glass as she obviously thought over what to tell.

“The reason I learned ballet was because of my mother. She wanted to be a ballerina, and it makes me feel closer to her whenever I practice it,” she answered, swallowing her shot before glancing towards the dance floor.

“I tried my hand at acting before I got the job working for Tony,” Pepper commented, shaking her head at the gasps her secret received.

“One of my first serious boyfriends was a drug dealer and got me addicted to something he was pushing my sophomore year of college,” Darcy stated, looking at each woman around her.

“To serious. Who wants to dance?” she exclaimed, nudging Natasha from the booth and pulling Jane with her to the dance floor. Wanda quirked an eyebrow as Pepper shrugged, following after them.

“Tell us another secret Viv,” Natasha spoke, the challenge clear in her voice as she reached for the bottle of Tequila she brought from the bar.

“I'm claustrophobic too. When Pops still allowed my Uncle Jimmy to watch me, in the early years, before my tenth birthday when he booted him from my life, he used to lock me in the closet whenever I did something he didn't like. It wasn't always because I was in trouble. It was if I spoke to loud when he was trying to study, or asked for something to eat even though I wouldn't eat the dinner he made. Just whatever reason he could find, he would lock me in the closet. I never told Pops though,” she shrugged, swallowing her shot before turning her attention to Natasha.

“I think I might be developing feelings for someone,” she answered, taking her own shot.

“Pietro and I used to steal. At first it was to survive, than it was to help the others survive,” Wanda answered, swallowing her own shot.

“That uncle of yours, he still alive?” Nat questioned, pouring another round of shots. Vivian drank hers swiftly, nodding after a moment.

“Yeah, but I haven't heard from him since I was ten. He and Pops got into a fight on my birthday. Never told me what it was about and I never asked, why?” Vivian furrowed her brows as Nat waved her question off.

“No reason,” was her only answer before Wanda shared a sly look with the younger Stark.

“So this person you might be developing feelings for wouldn't happen to be a certain super solider would it?” Wanda spoke with a light voice, watching Natasha stiffen slightly.

“Of course not,” she hissed, turning away from the two giggling girls to watch the others on the dance floor.

“Because if it was, I have a reliable source who says he would be open to an invitation of dinner from a certain Master Spy,” Vivian continued, a smirk curling her lips. Nat narrowed her eyes slightly before tossing both younger women a look.

“How reliable?” she questioned. Vivian shrugged, glancing at the shot glass in her hands.

“He may have confided in me that he has a crush on you,” she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

“That is interesting,” Nat murmured, a smirk curling on her lips as she brought her own shot to her lips before swallowing it quickly and glancing towards the dance floor once more. And that was how both Vivian and Wanda knew the conversation was over. Both deciding it was time to join the others on the dance floor, to enjoy the night.

 

Tony glanced at his phone when he heard it chirp once more after everyone had a buzz and he was watching Sam try to teach Steve how to play tennis on the wii. He saw Wanda and Vivi dancing, both had wide grins on their lips and he could tell she was actually happy.

“Can you rest easy now man?” Rhodey questioned his friend watching the small smile curl on Tony's lips as he nodded slightly.

“She's having a good time, that's all that matters,” he locked his phone, finally shaking his head and pushing to his feet.

“Okay bird brain. Move aside. Let me show the Capsicle how it's done,” he stated, taking one of the controllers from Sam and getting into a stance to play tennis, everyone else laughing at the sight in front of them.

 

 

**A/N: And there is chapter 8! It was a bit harder to find the inspiration for this one. But it finally came when I was going through some things and came across stuff my dad had bought for me years ago before he passed. Chapter 9 will be out soon hopefully! Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 


	10. Chapter 9

Ready or Not

 

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought.** _

 

_**Chapter 9** _

 

Vivian knew she wasn't a super hero. She knew she couldn't save the day no matter how hard she wished it was different. However she knew others relied on her. She knew when the world got to be to much, the members of the team needed her to be there to lighten the mood, to make them feel human. Watching as Wanda struggled with her demons in the common area, watching as the others except for Pietro gave her space, nearly crushed her. She knew her dad had trouble trusting people, saw it first hand growing up with him, however to watch this fragile looking girl, this girl no older than her struggle because of a nightmare, broke her. Chewing on her bottom lip she shook her head, pulling her long curls into a messy bun on top of her head before turning towards the kitchen.

“Friday, could you play Fall Out Boy, Centuries?” she requested the A.I, carefully pulling a bowel from the cupboard and glancing back towards the couch where the twins were seated, Pietro whispering quietly and Wanda staring blankly at a wall. The familiar chords of Centuries began to fill the quiet space as Vivian turned her attention to the tablet in her hand, carefully looking for a recipe she thought might be familiar to the twins. Friday highlighted Kolache, sweet bread which they had all the ingredients for. A small smile stretched across Vivian's lips as she began reading the recipe and pulling everything she would need from the pantry and fridge.

Pietro knew Vivian was the only one in the common area from the sounds of the music filling the space. However he couldn't think about her at the moment, his sister, his twin needed him. She was lost in her own mind and he had no idea how to bring her back. Wanda was the one to bring him from the edge, she was the strong one. Pietro, he was just fast. He had always been fast, had always needed to be fast. He was the one who would steal the food for them, the clothes they needed, he was supposed to protect Wanda, fast to keep them safe. Wanda, she was the strong one, the smart one. She was the one who could talk them out of trouble, who knew when he had a bad idea just from the look in his eye. She was the one who pulled him from the dark thoughts that constantly threatened to consume him. Now it was she who needed help and he was at a lost. He didn't know what to do except to whisper to her.

“ _Bubamara,_ please, I need you to come back to me. I need you here with me Wanda,” he spoke so quietly, he wasn't sure she could even hear him.

Vivian chose to focus on making the bread, it wasn't a recipe she was familiar with and she was certain it would be terrible. However she knew she needed to attempt it. The others were just as much out of their depth as she was. And she knew the twins didn't exactly trust any one besides Steve, Clint, and maybe herself. So she was going to try to bring the usually bright girl back with the scent of bread baking. She glanced up when she finally placed the bread in the oven to bake, recognizing Wanda's sharp intake of breath for a gasp of surprise.

“ _Kolache._ Pietro, I smell _Kolache,”_ Wanda's voice was barely above a whisper forcing every muscle in Vivian's body to tense as the twins both glanced towards the kitchen to seeing her leaning against the counter.

“Sorry, I didn't know if it would be comfort food for you or not, and for the record, it is my first time making it, so it might be terrible,” she explained quickly, watching as Pietro's eyes widened at the sound of his sister's voice for the first time in four hours. Wanda pushed to her feet, carefully picking her way towards the kitchen where Vivian was standing behind the marble counter.

“You need not go through so much trouble for us _malo lutka_ ,” Pietro stated, staring in amazement at the young woman before him.

 

He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, nerves eating away at him as he stood in front of the door that led to Vivian's apartment. Normally he would have waited for her in the common area, knowing she would have made her way there eventually. However it was nearing three in the morning, and she still hadn't made an appearance. He was still debating whether or not he should knock on the heavy metal door before it swung up, revealing a sleep tousled Vivian before him.

“You going to stay out here all night Sonic or were you actually going to knock on my door?” her delicate eyebrow was raised in teasing question.

“I was trying to decide if you were sleeping or not,” Pietro glanced towards his feet, his ice blue eyes finally noticing Vivian's appearance. Her champagne colored curls were tousled, a tangled mess, a black tank top hugged her torso, and black boy shorts rode low on her hips, a sliver of skin appearing between the two articles of clothing.

“I was actually just waking up, you can come in if you want,” she moved, allowing the door to open wider to allow him entry into her apartment.

“Do you normally answer the door dressed in so little _moj princeza?_ ” he questioned, a teasing lilt in his voice as he slid past her.

“Only when Friday alerts me of annoying superheroes at my door at such an ungodly hour. What would my father think if he knew you were in my apartment at this hour and in such a state of undress?” she commented, shrugging her shoulders as he passed her.

Pietro glanced at Vivian from the corner of his eye, noticing that even though she appeared to have just woken, she possessed dark circles under her eyes, and her voice wasn't groggy with sleep as it should have been. He knew she didn't just wake, but he decided to bite his tongue as he carefully picked his way through the dark apartment until he found the low leather couch in her living room. He glanced over his shoulder, watching as her slender arms stretched over her head, twisting her tangled mass of curls into a lopsided top knot as she moved gracefully through the dark apartment.

“Mind if we stay in tonight _moj princeza?_ I don't wish to share your company tonight,” Pietro commented as he stretched out on the low leather couch, tilting his head back as he watched her open the fridge door, the light silhouetting her against the shadows.

“I'm okay with that. Do you want a drink?” she replied easily, pulling a bottle of green tea from the shelf, not glancing towards him.

“Water would be much appreciated,” he answered, watching her from his position. The fridge door shut, the only light turning off as he listened to her quiet footsteps. He was expecting her to fall into a seat at the other end of the couch, expecting for her to maintain the distance she always had. However, he was surprised when she fell into the seat beside him, curling into his side as she handed him a cold water bottle.

“Something is bothering you _malo Lutka_ , you can talk to me,” Pietro didn't question her, merely stated a fact as he curled his arm around her shoulders, pulling her tighter to his side.

“Not tonight Sonic,” was her quiet reply as she nuzzled her cheek against his chest and sat in the quiet darkness of her apartment.

“As the _princceza_ commands,” he murmured, knowing she would tell him when she was ready. He sat with her in the dark, enjoying the peace she brought.

 

Pietro was slowly making his way towards the track, knowing there was a storm and that Wanda would most like berate him later. He wanted to be alone, away from the loud thoughts of everyone else. He knew only Wanda would understand why. Today was the anniversary, the day they lost their parents. She felt the same way, wishing to stay in her room with only Vision for company rather than himself. He didn't begrudge her that. Where Wanda sought comfort from the memories, Pietro thought to out run them. He knew it wouldn't be possible, that he would curl into a ball later to night as the memories consumed him, however for now, he felt he could.

“Storm is coming,” Vivian's quiet voice startled him. He was just inside the doors that would lead him to the track field. She was leaning against one of the walls, partially hidden by the shadows. That was why he hadn't seen her. That and the fact that he had been lost in his thoughts.

“I am aware. The old man told me when I made my plans known,” Pietro answered easily, his shoulders lifting and falling in a lazy shrug as he turned towards the doors again. Vivian caught his wrist before he could take a step out into the electrified air, stopping his movements.

“I know you're fast and everything Sonic, however lightning strikes the tallest object. And I'm almost a hundred percent positive, even you can't predict where and when lightning is going to strike,” she stated easily, watching as his muscles tensed at her words.

She exhaled a sigh, shaking her head as she pressed her tongue against her cheek, obviously thinking over her words.

“Look, I understand you want to be alone, however, I would prefer if you didn't get struck by lightning trying to out run whatever memories seem to be haunting you. Just try the treadmills or a punching bag, something preferably inside,” she commented, dropping his wrist and turning on her heel, leaving him just inside the doors. He turned to glance over his shoulder, knowing she would already be gone. The elevator doors had just closed when he turned on his heel and raced up the stairwell, reaching her apartment before the elevator even dinged. He possessed a grin as he leaned against her door, waiting for her.

 

 

**A/N: I know I know. I'm a bad author. Here is Chapter 9! I know its a slow start back but hopefully you enjoy it.**

 


	11. Chapter 10

_**Ready or Not** _

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought.** _

 

_**Chapter 10** _

 

Silence. That was the first thing to pull Vivian from the computer screen she had been focused intently on for the last two hours, the code refusing to break no matter how much she tried to rewrite it. The silence was what forced her to look up. The Avengers were never silent, no matter what time it was. She glanced at the Stark watch her father had given her last spring, just to check the time. Three in the afternoon, they should have been shouting at the big screen because of some show or video game they were all playing. Glancing around the room, her amber eyes finally landed on the reason for the silence. James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Solider, stood at the entrance of the communal area, right hand rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes landed on Captain America. Steve was the first one to break the silence, taking a step towards his childhood best friend, only for Natasha to grab his wrist, holding him back.

“ _Yasha?”_ her voice was nearly silent, but everyone heard the whispered name. Pietro, who had been playing a game with Clint easily came to stand beside Vivian, and anyone could tell his stance was protective. That was when she noticed how everyone in the room were slowly inching their way to surround her. Pietro was the only one she had noticed simply because his power was flashy.

Tony was standing in front of her laptop, one in his own hand as he attempted to help her with the project they hadn't told the others about. Wanda's red energy surrounded her hands, her entire posture tense as she eyed the legendary Winter Solider Hydra had boasted about.

“Bucky?” Steve's voice was an echo of Nat's, extremely quiet, and almost broken.

“Hey Punk,” was the answer he received before Steve ripped his wrist from Natasha's hold and engulfed his best friend in a tight hug. Bucky hissing out a breath was the only sound anyone heard before he chuckled.

“Take it easy on me Stevie, I'm a little beat from trying to find you,” he commented, gripping Steve in a hug just as tight. No one mentioned how both men had tears in their eyes or how Steve refused to leave Bucky's side for almost a week.

 

Pietro liked Bucky for the most part. He was a less strict version of Steve, and he could enjoy a good prank. However, at the moment, he wasn't very fond of the Winter Solider. He and Wanda had made their way to the training room earlier than the others, hoping to spar with each other before Steve forced them apart. When the automatic doors had opened however, it wasn't to reveal an empty gym. No the sight that greeted them was of Vivian sat in a stool, a low cut racer back tank top revealing the lacy edges of her bra and Bucky sat on another stool beside her, a look of exasperation on his face. Pietro noticed how Vivian had a grip on his left arm, the bionic arm with a screw driver between her teeth. She was messy with his arm. Pietro narrowed his ice blue eyes at the scene in front of him, noticing the grin that was beginning to stretch across Bucky's lips at the sight of the twins.

“Hey Doll, you finish yet?”He questioned, loud enough for both Pietro and Wanda to hear.

“ If you would quit moving, I'd be done a lot sooner. The mechanics is amazing. I think I might actually have to schedule Lab time. Dad and Bruce would love to see this. How... Just wow,” Vivian stopped muttering between the screw driver, pulling it from between her teeth and tightening something before leaning back to look it over.

“That should do it for now James. Just take it easy and don't over do it trying to show up Stevie. I'd prefer not to see him sporting a shiner for a few hours. And for that matter, play nice with Dad and Wanda. Although I'm pretty sure she could knock you flat on your ass,” Vivian instructed, pushing to her feet, and stretching, her back arching in a feline fashion.

“What about pretty boy, don't want me to take it easy on him?” Bucky's voice held a teasing note and Pietro was almost a hundred percent sure the speedster was speaking of him.

“Please, as if you could actually hit Sonic. You might want to take it easy on him though. If anyone could make that arm short circuit it would be either him or Natasha,” Vivian replied, shaking her head and turning away from Bucky. She finally noticed the twins and grinned, rolling her shoulders as she made her way towards the exit.

“Everything okay Vivi?” Wanda questioned with a quirked eyebrow. Vivian chuckled, shaking her head at the looks both Pietro and Wanda possessed. She stopped just in front of them before glancing over her shoulder to see Bucky back to hitting the punching bag.

“Everything is fine. James just needed help with his arm. It was starting to fritz without proper maintenance. I offered to look it over. However it needs to be calibrated, and I can't do that until he comes back to the lab,” she explained, and Pietro could only grin at the sound of her voice, not fully understanding what she was talking about.

“Look at you, starting to sound like an actual scientist Sweet Pea,” Tony's voice broke whatever spell Vivian had cast on him.

“Please Pops. I always sounded like an actual scientist. You're just starting to understand me,” she replied easily, sticking her tongue out towards her father.

“Oh, someone is snippy this morning. Didn't get a good cup of coffee?” Tony questioned, coming to stand beside Wanda, eyebrow raised.

“No, it would appear someone drank all of my iced coffee after telling me they couldn't stand it cold,” she retorted, narrowing her eyes before shaking her head and moving towards the exit once more.

“Don't kill each other. And don't break any of the equipment, that comment if for you, Steven. You, James, and Sonic. I mean it to. Nat, make sure they stay in line,” Vivian ordered, leaving the gym.

“You give that girl to much power Stark,” Bucky stated easily, pushing long dark brown strands from his sweaty forehead.

“My daughter. What were you expecting?” was Tony's only answer, which seemed to surprise Bucky. His cold blue eyes widened at the words before turning to look at Steve for confirmation.

“His daughter?” his voice was low and only Steve and Natasha heard.

“She's... She's different,” was all Steve said before ending the conversation.

 

Pietro was really starting to dislike Bucky. He understood the man trusting Vivian with his arm, she seemed to be the only one he trusted to allow near it. However he didn't appreciate the ex-assassin crashing their late night conversations. Pietro barely tolerated when the old man did that. Not to mention the pet name. Pietro called her _Lutka_ or _princeza_ , but Bucky called her Doll, and yes, that is what he called her as well, but that was what he and Wanda had dubbed her. The Winter had no right to call her that as well.

“Careful brother, green is not a good color for you,” Wanda stated as she dropped into the seat beside him. He was glaring holes in Bucky's back from the love seat, ice blue eyes narrowed with heat as he stood closer than was strictly necessary to Vivian.

“I do not know what you are talking about _bubamara_ ,” Pietro commented, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Have you tried maybe talking to Vivi? Telling her you might have stronger feelings than friendship for her?” Wanda spoke quietly, quirking an eyebrow at the look on her twin's face. Despair. That was all she could see in his eyes.

“She wouldn't want me Wanda. What could I possibly offer her? She would be in a constant state of worry and I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't make her worry over whether or not I would return to her. She deserves so much more than I could possibly offer her,” Pietro murmured quietly. His tone alone nearly tore at Wanda's heart. With a sigh she leaned her head on his shoulder, entwining their hands as they sat on the love seat. She knew this was the only comfort her brother would take.

“Sometimes brother I think you are the most intelligent man I know. And other times I think you are an idiot. Vivian already cares very deeply for you. Anyone can see that. But I will sit with you as you glare Bucky with envy in your eyes. I will not push you,” Pietro should have been suspicious when his sister said that, however he just brushed it aside, relaxing back against the cushions and watching as Vivian taught Bucky how to play one of Clint's hunting games.

 

There weren't many things that surprised Vivian. With Tony Stark for a father, you couldn't allow yourself to be surprised. That was when he upped his game, like putting a giant bunny in the Malibu House. She shook that thought from her mind as she opened her front door to find Wanda on the other side.

“Did we schedule a girl's night?” Vivian questioned, her brows furrowing as she attempted to remember. Wanda offered a small smile before shaking her head.

“No, we didn't. I'm actually supposed to be meeting Vision for a movie night. However I wanted to talk to you before I did,” Wanda began, watching as Vivian's tense shoulders dropped, she rested her shoulder and hip against the door frame, tilting her head in confusion as she waited for Wanda to begin her train of thought.

“What is going on between you and Bucky?” Vivian's amber eyes widened at the question, her shoulders tensing fractionally before Wanda watched her force her body to relax.

“Nothing. He asked me to look at his arm and help him out from time to time with pop culture references like Steve. Why? Is it your turn to warn me away from the dangerous Winter Solider?” towards the end of the question Wanda could hear the anger coloring her words. Furrowing her brows, Wanda tilted her head in confusion.

“I'm sorry, what?” Vivian just shook her head, all the fight leaving her body as quickly as it came.

“Sorry. I'm running on fumes right now. Ever since James came to the tower, Dad, Clint, Natasha, and even Bruce have been lecturing me. That I shouldn't be spending so much time with him. I thought they finally roped you and Sonic into as well. And I don't think I could ever hear the warning from Sonic,” at the Wanda hid a small smile, replacing it with a curious look.

“Why would my brother telling you to stay away from Bucky bother you?” Vivian shrugged her shoulders, and Wanda could see she was attempting to play it off.

“His opinion means a lot to me. He's probably the closest thing to a best friend I would consider. If that's all you wanted to talk about Red, could we maybe have this conversation tomorrow? I'm seriously about to crash,” Vivian stated and Wanda finally saw just how exhausted the younger Stark truly was.

“Of course _malo lutka_ ,” she noticed the small smile that danced on her lips before she slipped back into her apartment and closed the door. Wanda possessed a small grin, a plan forming in her mind. She knew Vision would help her, and she was aware she would be able to talk Clint, Steve, and Natasha into helping her, maybe even Bucky. With that she left Vivian's floor, a plan already forming as well as ways to get others to help her.

 

**A/N: There is Chapter 10. There might only be a few more chapters, five at the most I think. How did you like the reappearance of Bucky? I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to let me know what you thought!!!**

 


End file.
